Guideline To Living With The Avengers
by szynka2496
Summary: including Loki and other characters. Rules you should- or not follow when you're living with The Avengers. But lets face it, no one would follow these rules, right? Right. Signed Jackie Walker. May contain some spoilers from the movie. Rated T because of language and other stuff that will come later... or not.
1. Chapter 1

Guideline To Living With The Avengers

**Not sure if this kind of already exist in the Avengers section, but I was kind of bored and lately I've been having lots of weird ideas that were just begging to be wrote down... Inspired by all those guidelines you can find in the Movie Transformers section :D**

**Please note that english isn't my best language and therefor there will be some mistakes...**

**There may contain some spoilers!**

**The whole rule sets are written from my OC Jackie Walkers point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #1

Don't call Loki 'King of the bugs' just because his helm reminds you of a cockroach

(He gave me a murderous glare)

(The thought 'If looks could kill' came across my mind)

(The next day I found cockroaches in my breakfast plate)

oOoOoOo

Rule #2

Stop asking Tony whether he's an Autobot or a Decepticon

(Seriously, he's not even a Transformer!)

(Though Tony doesn't even know what Transformers were… )

(I then proceed to force him to watch all the three movies)

oOoOoOo

Rule #3

Don't purposely provoke Bruce

(Except you have a death wish)

(I hadn't had one at that time)

(Almost made him hulk out)

(But I managed to sedate him at the right time)

(Now I'm not allowed to be near him anymore)

(What, I just wanted to see how easily provoked he can be!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #4

Everyone else except Thor, stop calling Agent Coulson 'Son of Coul'

(It was funny at the beginning)

(But then it got old and boring)

(Coulson still doesn't get the joke)

(And I still calls him that every chance I get)

oOoOoOo

Rule #5

Stop asking Natasha Romanoff if she's still seeing Spider-Man

(Just because her code name is Black Widow)

(Doesn't mean she's automatically seeing Spider-Man)

(She doesn't even know who Spider-man is…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #6

Never say to Clint the following sentences:

"When was the last time you had your eyes checked?"

"You sure you don't need glasses?"

"You should eat more carrots; they are good for the eyes"

"Don't worry about having bad eye sights. I mean, you're getting older day by day, so it's just naturally that your eyes are getting worse too"

"You know, I'm pretty sure that Fury wearing an eye cap is entirely your fault. Had some problems with the aim that time?"

(The next few days I was used as target practice for his training)

oOoOoOo

Rule #7

Don't randomly say you want to join Lokis army

(They will interrogate you)

(And watch every move you make)

(And if anything Loki related happened, you'll be the first suspect)

(Pfft, as if Loki would let me join his army…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #8

No office chair racing

(I convinced Tony and Thor to join me)

(We hold our race in Starks Tower)

(Thor wheeled so fast he couldn't stop at the right time and crashed out of the window)

(From the highest floor)

(Lucky enough he's a god and there for can't die easily)

(He 'just' broke his nose)

(Loki gave me major thumbs up)

oOoOoOo

Rule #9

Don't try to teach Thor how to use chopsticks

(Seriously, don't)

(You'll get a headache from it)

(He still doesn't know how to eat with them)

(At the end he Thor flipped the table with the food over)

(What a waste of good food)

oOoOoOo

Rule #10

No magnets allowed when Tony is in his Iron Man armor!

(I was carrying lots of magnets in my jeans pocket)

(And suddenly I was glued to Iron Man)

(No matter what we did, I couldn't get off)

(He had a date with Pepper later)

("Oh, well, guess, I'll just tag along")

(He didn't spoke to me for a week)

(Don't ask me why I was carrying magnets that day)

* * *

**so, yeah, the first ten rules... **

**Ideas are always welcome!**

**thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Guideline To Living With The Avengers

**wow, thanks for all the faves and alerts and reviews :) you guys rock! and thanks to Black Wolf-Dog, who gave me lots of funny suggestions xD **

**they will come up in the next chapter since I had these ten rules already written out... :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #11

Don't walk around with a green face mask on

(I did that once when we were on the Hellicarrier)

(Everyone looked at me slightly disturbed)

(Thor than asked why I 'painted' my face)

(My response: "I want to be just like the Hulk)

(Tony laughed his ass off)

oOoOoOo

Rule #12

Following movies are now forbidden to be watched with Loki

-Transformers

(After 'Revenge of the Fallen' he was sure that there was a Sun Harvester hidden in Egypt)

(And he wanted to find it)

-Inception

-Final Fantasy VII Advent Children

(But it's such a great movie!)

(How am I supposed to know that Loki now plans to summon a Bahamut Sin?)

(Not that it work or something like this…)

(Seeeephirooooth)

-2012

(He's eagerly waiting for the apocalypse now)

(Not that it will happen…)

-Clash of the Titans

-Wrap of the Titans

-Percy Jackson

(I think he simply doesn't like them because they are based on the Greek mythology and not Norse)

(He keeps denying it though…)

-Titanic

(Do you have ANY idea how awkward and uncomfortable it is to be sitting next to a god who can't stop crying?)

("There there, stop crying, everything will be alright)

(Although I have to say, it's good blackmail stuff)

(Ehehehe)

-Harry Potter movies

(Instead of saying 'mortals' he now calls us 'muggles')

(Surprisingly he's a big fan of Dumbledore)

(I mentioned that if he'd had no hair and has got no nose, he would look a lot like Voldermort)

(Again the thought 'If looks could kill' came through my mind…)

-Bedtime Stories

(He now reads me bedtime stories every night before going sleeping)

(They are mostly about the Norse mythology)

(I learn a lot actually!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #13

Never stare at someone longer than ten seconds and then say 'I love you'

(Steve went red like a tomato)

(He tried to say something but couldn't form a proper sentence)

(He than just stood up and quickly walked away)

(Steve is just way too cute for his own good…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #14

Do not talk like a pirate in front of Fury

(He's not a pirate!)

(Even though he has an eye cap)

(He dressing like a 'modern pirate' isn't an excuse either)

("Aye Captain! The lass wants to join yer crew!")

oOoOoOo

Rule #15

Don't hide the poptarts

(Thor will go and search for them)

(He won't stop until he finds them)

(He gets cranky when he doesn't find them)

(It's worse than telling him to let go of Mjiolnir)

oOoOoOo

Rule #16

No bungee jumping from Starks Tower!

(It was Tonys idea)

(I just volunteered myself for testing it out)

(I had lots of fun)

(I even managed to grab a Hot Dog before going up again)

oOoOoOo

Rule #17

Try to stick to one language while having a conversation with someone

(Natasha and I switched the language several times while talking with Thor and Steve)

(Their faces were priceless!)

("I think that Thor looks like Mädchen mit dem langen Haaren. Qu'est-ce que tu penses?")

oOoOoOo

Rule #18

Following rule #17, also try to stick to one language when you're texting someone

(Not a big problem for Tony since JARVIS can basically translate everything for him)

(May be a big problem for Steve and Thor though…)

('Steve, I brauche dich for a big favor! Can you achetes pour moi a chocolate bar? Prosze and harigato!')

oOoOoOo

Rule #19

Don't create Pottermore accounts for others

(Thor, Clint and Steve are in Gryffindor)

(Tony and Bruce are both Ravenclaw)

(Natasha is a Slytherin)

(So am I!)

(Loki somehow got sorted into Hufflepuff o.O)

(But he still visits his Pottermore accounts though…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #20

Captain Americas shield isn't to be used as a snowboard

(We were on holidays in the mountains)

(Sadly there weren't any stores where you can borrow or buy a snowboard)

(So I kind of 'borrowed' Steves shield)

(And went snowboarding)

* * *

**okay that's another ten set of rules...**

**ideas are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Half of the rules are credited to Black Wolf-Dog! Thanks again for all the faves, alerts and reviews :D **

**BTW, to fellow Kingodom Hearts fan, I just wanted to say that I made a fanart countdown blog for the game KH dream drop distance North American release, and we are still looking for artists to participate in it. If you're interested, feel free to participate in it! information can be found here: .com**

**It would also be great if you'd help me to spread the words to other people who may be interested in it. I'd really like to make this countdown work, but It's still lacking few artists...**

**and who-ho, I just saw that now you can upload images on Fanfiction :D**

**Anyway, onto the rules!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Guideline To Living With The Avengers

Rule #21

Opposite day is now forever banned

(Had so much fun on that day )

oOoOoOo

Rule #22 (by Black Wolf-Dog)

Don't ask Tony to build a Transformer

(It's not like it s going to work anyway without the Allspark)

(But knowing Tony he will somehow find a way to bring them alive...)

oOoOoOo

Rule #23 (by Black Wolf-Dog)

Don't put Autobot/Decepticon insignias on Tonys car or the Iron Man suit

(He didn't liked the Autobot insignia at all)

(Instead he wanted the Decepticon one)

(Something about his suit having to much red and needs more purple )

oOoOoOo

Rule #24 (by Black Wolf-Dog)

Don't ask Thor about Cybertron and then accuse him of lying when he says he doesn't know what you're talking about

(If gods exist, then Transformers must exist too!)

(They just haven't discovered Earth yet )

(Or are hiding somewhere )

oOoOoOo

Rule #25 (by Black Wolf-Dog)

Don't tell Captain America he needs to get laid

(Again he went red like a tomato)

(Being the old fashioned man he is he probably still isn't used to me and Tony talking openly about sexuality)

(Steve: "Have _you_ been laid before?")

(He was trying to save himself from this awkward situation)

(Failed)

(Me: "Well, it's normal for girls in my age to be still a virgin, but _you_, my dear friend, you're eighty-something years old and _still_ a virgin. There's definitely something wrong")

(That shut him up)

oOoOoOo

Rule #26 (by Black Wolf-Dog)

Don't challenge Loki to a prank war

(I had to defend my title!)

(So naturally I challenged him)

(I lost.)

(Badly)

(The others laughed at me)

(But Loki helped me to get revenge)

(We realized that we would make a good prankster team)

(Not that we will admit it in any way )

(I'm being monitored again)

oOoOoOo

Rule #27 (by Black Wolf-Dog)

Don't call Loki a reindeer because his helmet looks like antlers

(If he didn't liked the cockroach reference)

(So what makes you think he'll like the reindeer one?)

oOoOoOo

Rule #28

Playing Hide 'n Seek with the Avengers is highly not recommended

(I was the Seeker)

(It took me good three days to find Natasha and Clint)

(Tony hid himself somewhere in California)

(I didn't even bother to look for Thor)

oOoOoOo

Rule #29

If Loki enters the room, don't hum the Imperial March

(That song is way to badass for him)

(Only Darth Vader is allowed to walk with that song)

oOoOoOo

Rule #30

The same goes for One-Winged Angel

(How can you even THINK of comparing Loki with SEPHIROTH?)

oOoOoOo

* * *

**Ideas are welcome! **

**I have already around sixty rules ready, But I think now I'll try to update only once a week since I need to concatrate on my exams more... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, its' Wednesday and I have a looong weekend :D **

**therefor I shall update the Guideline**

**thanks again for all the faves, alerts and reviews, i luuurve you guys :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Guideline To Living With The Avengers

Rule #31

Watch your language around certain people

(Steve)

(Thor)

(And surprisingly Loki)

oOoOoOo

Rule #32

"This drink, I like it. ANOTHER ONE!" *smash*

(Self explanation)

oOoOoOo

Rule #33

Four words: We're going streaking

oOoOoOo

Rule #34

No more concerts or festivals with Tony

(He bought the whole VIP section)

(It would have been great if it wasn't the fact that the VIP section had the WORST PLACE EVER)

("I don't like to be surrounded by lots of strangers who are sweating and declaring their undying love to someone who isn't me")

(I just threw a peanut at him)

oOoOoOo

Rule #35

Barney songs aren't to be used to interrogations/tortures

("I love you, you love me, we're one happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too")

(Of course our favorite God of Mischief was the victim)

(He had to listen to this song for full straight five hours)

(I felt sorry for him)

(But only a bit)

(Tony:"Will I get a kiss too?")

oOoOoOo

Rule #36

Don't act like Bella from Twilight

("N-n-no you can't leave me, p-please don't leave, I need you, I c-can't live without you" )

(Steve was leaving for a mission that day)

(To make it look more realistic, I even shed some tears)

(He didn't knew what to do)

(Everyone was giving him a you-better-not-break-her-heart-glare)

oOoOoOo

Rule #37

Don't make fun of Steves new iPad

(He's incredible proud of it)

("This new technology is virus and hacker save, it can provide lots of useful information via the Internet, it has a compass and can be used as a map when you're lost")

(Tony laughed his ass off again)

(I only shook my head and didn't say anything)

oOoOoOo

Rule #38

Don't touch my iPhone

(I named it iPeanut )

(Tony stole it and made some 'small changes')

(I found a small robot-like thing sitting on my desk)

(I took the nearest thing and repeatedly hit it until it was completely destroyed)

(Tony stood by and watched with a smirk)

("Told you I can build a Transformer")

(I only threw that what was left of my iPeanut into Tonys face and then stomped off)

oOoOoOo

Rule #39 (by 8fangirl8)

Never tell Tony about fanfiction

(Scratch that, don't tell ANYONE about fanfiction)

(Just don t.)

oOoOoOo

Rule #40 (by 8fangirl8)

Don't send fake love letters to Clint and then say it's from Natasha and the other way around

(He had a huge smile in his face for the rest of the day)

(I felt bad for having to tell him the truth )

* * *

**I was thinking about doing a cover for this guideline since it's long weekend and (besides having to study for tests and writing an essay about my two week internship and searching the Loki tag on tumblr)I have nothing else to do... Any suggestions how I should design the cover? **

**I have the idea to draw a folder, where it says 'Guideline to blablaba' and then in the middle there is a 'TOP SECRET' stamp and then maybe some other small details ...**

**ANYWAY**

**like always, ideas are welcome :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**huzah, I have uploaded a cover for this nice guideline :D**

**a close up can be found here: . /tumblr_m5av24BZSC1qi72a4o1_ **

**Again, thanks for all the lovely reviews, alerts and faves ^^ they really make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker and the **

* * *

Guideline To Living With The Avengers

Rule #41 (by 8fangirl)

Don't convince the new recruits that provoking Bruce is one of the test that gets you accepted into SHIELD

(After that there was a long time where SHIELD didn't get ANY new recruits)

(Fury wasn't amused)

(At all)

oOoOoOo

Rule #42

Transformers is now forever banned

(Especially after my failed attempt to practice Jet Judo on Thor)

oOoOoOo

Rule #43

Stop calling Thor 'Sailor Asgard'

(Gets him everytime)

(But now he has started to call me 'Sailor Midgard')

(And then we pointed at Loki and yelled: "Sailor Johtunheim!")

oOoOoOo

Rule #44

Don't give me a permanent marker

(I will draw on every surface I see)

(That includes people's faces)

('Made with Attitude' is written on Lokis left cheek)

(He still doesn't know it )

oOoOoOo

Rule #45

T-shirt quotes are now banned too

("I survived: An angry Dr. Banner")

("I survived: A furious Fury")

("I survived: An extraordinary thunderstorm")

( "I Heart Asgard")

(Clint:"You haven t even been there...")

oOoOoOo

Rule #46

Don't call Clint Birdy

oOoOoOo

Rule #47

Don't randomly go up to people and ask 'How was the sex?'

(Tony did that when I was talking to Loki)

(Everyone gave me bewildered stare)

(Never wanted to kill someone so much in my life before)

(Now Loki winks at me every time when he sees me)

oOoOoOo

Rule #48

The game 'Shoot, shag and marry' has been banned too

(Thor:"Brother, who would you shoot, shag and marry: Natasha, Agent Hills or Lady Jacqueline?")

(I spit out my tea)

(Loki:"I would shoot that red haired mortal and shag Furys little assistant")

(Good ol' me got to frigging marry him)

(Someone please kill me)

(Tony:"And Jackie, who would you shoot, shag and marry? Steve, Clint or Coulson?")

(Someone please kill Tony)

oOoOoOo

Rule #49

No changing ringtones from other peoples cell phone

(I changed Tonys ringtone to 'Womanizer')

(It went on during a meeting)

(He quickly picked it up)

("... Gotcha, Tony")

(Revenge is sweet)

(Bwahahaha)

oOoOoOo

Rule #50

Nick Fury is not Mace Windu

(So stop asking him if he could take you as a Padawan)

(Star Wars forever!)

* * *

**Like always, idea are welcome :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaaand another set of rules :D**

**Thanks again for all the faves, reviews and alerts! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

****Guideline To Living With The Avengers

Rule #51

No more sudden trips to places that are not in the US

(I randomly decided that I needed to get away and went to Scotland)

(I learned how to play a bagpipe!)

(It was real fun)

(Until my face appeared on the TV screen)

(With Bruce playing the worried father)

("I don t know why anyone would kidnap her or why she would run away! Jacqueline was always such a good girl; she never did anything bad")

(Totally not the best description about me)

(So yeah, I'm not allowed to leave the US anymore)

(But Hawaii and Alaska still count as US )

(Penguins and coconut bras, here I come!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #52

Bagpipes aren't allowed anymore

oOoOoOo

Rule #53

No more strip poker nights

(Tony was disappointed)

(Clint too)

(Steve surprisingly too)

(Not that he will admit it )

(Actually I m not even allowed to participate in this kind of stuff since I m still a minor )

oOoOoOo

Rule #54

The song 'Call Me Maybe' has been permanently banned

("Hey, I just met you, and this crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe")

(And then I proceed to hand out notes with a cell phone number to the new recruits)

(Except it wasn't my cell phone number written on it)

(Cell phone terror for Steve)

oOoOoOo

Rule #55

"Group huuuuug!"

(And then proceed to do it)

(No one except Thor likes that)

(He's like a giant teddy bear!)

(Hugging Steve randomly makes him blush five different shades of red)

oOoOoOo

Rule #56

I'm not allowed to tag along with their grocery shopping anymore

(Once I was supposed to show Steve how a modern supermarket works)

(So we went grocery shopping for his new apartment)

(Every time when we passed by something, I whispered:"Pick me, pick me")

(He wasn't amused)

(The next time I'm going to put condoms into other peoples shopping cart)

(And then pretend it wasn t me)

oOoOoOo

Rule #57

Tampon guns are now banned too

(Gee I think I should just make a list with things that are banned)

(The supplied are all from Natasha)

(She doesn't know about it of course)

(Hehe, I had a lot of fun with Tony and Clint that day)

(I managed to hit Thor several times on the head)

(He then picked the tampon up and asked what that thing was)

(I rips still hurt from laughing too much)

oOoOoOo

Rule #58

"May the force be with you"

('nuff said)

("Loki, may the force be with you")

oOoOoOo

Rule #59

No more Star Wars movie nights

(I introduced Thor to Star Wars )

(He liked it)

(Until I joked that Jane Foster became an actress, is starring in this movie and also currently dating the actor who plays Anakin Skywalker)

(You can imagine the rest)

oOoOoOo

Rule #60

Truth of Dare has been banned

(Actually we can just call it Dare because no one picks truth anymore)

(Something about that it's not 'manly')

("Clint, I dare you to confess your undying love to Natasha in the most cheesy way")

(Steve, that s not even a good dare )

("Steve, I dare you to strip off all your clothes, then dance around and sing 'I'm superman and I'm going to save the world'")

(We were all really surprised when he started to strip)

('Sadly' I didn't get to see anything because Natasha covered my eyes)

("Stark, I dare you to grope Furys ass")

(Not sure if he actually did it or not)

(Although I haven't seen Tony for many days )

* * *

**Ideas are welcome like always!**


	7. No Need to Panic on the Titanic

**Alrighty, so GTLWTA has got over 50 reviews and I think it should be celebrated with a small One Shot. **

**Before reading, I just wanted to say thank you to all the great people who reviewed, alerted, favorited and read this guideline. And also thank you for giving me ideas! **

**So yeah, I decided to try to write a one shot, although I have to say writing stories isn't really something I'm good at ^^; **

**Beware of grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language and I tend to make lots of grammar mistakes...**

**The one shot is based of one of the rules on the guideline**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

No Need To Panic On The Titanic

Rule #12

Following movies are now forbidden to be watched with Loki

-Titanic

It was a nice day.

The sun is shining brightly, the birds are singing their songs, bees and butterflies are doing their work and a certain god of mischief is glaring daggers at me. Something Loki always does when he's either bored or has got nothing to do. At least that's what _I_ think. Maybe there's another reason I'd rather not know.

"You know, if you keep glaring like this," I pointed at his face "your face will probably stay this way."

He snorted at my comment. "I don't see why should waste my _precious_ time watching something you mortals call a 'movie'."

"Because a) 'Titanic' is a movie every person should have watched, b) no one cares about your 'precious' time and c) you should cry more often."

Loki elegantly raised an eyebrow at reason c). Translated it means 'Elaborate the crying part or else you'll be the one being crying'.

I took the remote and started the movie. "Just shut up and watch it, then you'll know what I mean."

Not really satisfied with the answer, Loki took the bowl with popcorn. I laughed at the face he made when he tried one, obviously not liking the salty taste. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and made myself comfortable on the couch.

oOoOoOo

Strangely Loki didn't make any stupid comments.

Hm, _really_ suspicious.

I carefully glanced into Lokis direction. He was concentrating on the TV screen, not even blinking once. There was a small trail of tears on Lokis cheek. His eyes were still a bit teary.

"… Dude, you're crying." I stated with a small grin.

Loki cleaned his tears with his green t-shirt, mumbling something about that there's something stuck in his eyes, not even once looking away from the screen.

Grinning to myself, I patted Lokis back lightly."There there, don't cry, everything is going to be alright."

Yeah, call me a sadist, but I'm currently really enjoying seeing Loki cry. Although I have to say it's also a bit… Weird because, well, the guy who tried to enslave a whole planet is sitting there in boxer and t-shirt, crying his eyes out. But then again, I'll be a bad liar saying that it wasn't my intention to see make him cry.

"Those mortals are stupid!" Loki chocked out between his sobs.

I made a face at this statement.

"It's clearly that two people can fit on this… piece of wood!" he continued talking.

Ah, that's what he meant.

Loki continued talking about how the whole movie is senseless, and stupid, how actually both of them could survive, and in the end he came to the conclusion that it would be better if both of them died. Every time when I tried to stand up and get away he yelled "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!", took a tissue to whip his nose and continued to criticize the movie.

During his small rambling session I had taken out my iPhone to record his small speech.

My killer instinct tells me that it's going to be useful someday.

* * *

******So yeah, that's it... not really the best thing I've written but it was a try worth :P**

**Feel free to request a rule being written as a one shot if you actually like this one xD**

**Anyway, next ten set rules will be updated next friday :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm in a good mood. **

**Therefor, I shall upload another ten rules.**

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Guideline To Living With The Avengers

Rule #61

No more officesitting

(Also known as Stevesitting)

(Or Thorsitting)

(Pure torture)

(Basically you're locked up with them for two or three hours in an office and you have to teach them how to use a computer)

(Listening to them typing makes you lose concentration)

(And then there are those really stupid questions that makes you want to jump out of the window)

("Where was the space bar again?")

(When I didn't bothered to answer Thor just flipped the desk over)

oOoOoOo

Rule #62

Quoting Pirates of the Caribbean is now forbidden

"A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

(Tony after he heard that some people I know are getting married)

"Why is the rum always gone? Oh. That s why."

(Again Tony )

"I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside!"

(That got me some really odd stares)

"No. If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked which we don't have without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

(We never found the key to my old diary )

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised"

(Loki after I accused him of lying)

(Well, turned out he told the truth)

"Do excuse me why I kill the man who ruined my life"

"MY PEANUT!"

"Nobody move! I've dropped my brain"

(Tony:"You have a brain?")

"We must fight to run away!"

(And then I dropped the gun and ran away)

"You know that feeling you get when you're standing in a high place, sudden urge to jump?... I don't have it"

(Me before bungee jumping)

(Refer to rule #16)

"The lies I told you were not lies"

(Loki was rather impressed with my acting skills)

"Me, I'm dishonest, and a dishonest person you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest ones you oughtta watch out for because you never know when they are gonna do something incredibly... Stupid"

"Do me a favor... I know it's difficult for you... But please, stay here, and try not to do anything... stupid"

(I never stayed there for a long time)

"No one. He's no one. Distant cousin of my Aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice. Eunuch."

(Loki randomly decided to show up in front of my school)

(People were asking questions )

(That was the only thing that popped into my head)

(He didn't appreciated the eunuch reference)

oOoOoOo

Rule #63

Tony isn't allowed to do my homework for me anymore

(I was too lazy to do it by myself)

(So I asked Tony whether he could do it for me)

(He agreed)

(The next day he gave me a nice fifteen page essay)

(I didn't even understood the first sentence)

(Let alone the title)

oOoOoOo

Rule #64

Please respect other people's privacy

(As in the sense of, don't hide cameras and the use the recorded stuff as blackmail)

(Tony is currently leading with in the possession of the best blackmail stuff)

(Surprisingly followed by Natasha)

(We sometimes do illegal blackmail stuff trading)

oOoOoOo

Rule #65

Stop planting tracking devices into my iPhone!

(Seriously, just because I'm directionally challenged)

(Doesn't mean that I'll get lost every ten seconds!)

(I still can't find the bathroom in the morning... )

oOoOoOo

Rule #66

Garden gnomes or dwarfs are banned from Starks Tower

(I don't know why Tony suddenly decided to place garden dwarfs in his tower)

(What I do know is that they totally freaked me out)

(Especially the one in the guest room standing in that corner)

(You try to sleep peacefully with a garden dwarf staring at you)

(I swear its eyes moved!)

oOoOoOo

Rule#67

No more Mario Kart

(That game makes a person a hell lot more aggressive)

(I hate the Rainbow Boulevard)

(Makes me want to throw the Wii console out of the window)

(Thor actually did that)

(And then he said:"The Bisfrost isn't to be used for racing!")

oOoOoOo

Rule #67 (by xc wings)  
Don't change Tony s flying soundtrack with Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga and especially not to 'Best of Both Worlds'

(Gets him distracted every time)

(But I'm pretty sure he secretly likes 'Best of Both Worlds')

(I saw him once dancing and singing to it)

oOoOoOo

Rule #68 (by xc wings)

Don't dye Natasha s suit pink

(She hates that color)

(I don't blame her)

(It's a real awful color)

oOoOoOo

Rule# 69 (by xc wings)

Don't hide Tonys alcohol

(It doesn't matter where you hide them)

(He will find them)

(Even if it means he has to travel to Alsaska)

oOoOoOo

Rule #70 (by xc wings)  
Don't throw glitter at Loki and then tell him he looks like Aro from Twilight

* * *

**ideas are welcome as usual**


	9. Chapter 9

**Party party, I've taken my last exam today! Now all I have to do is survive another two and half weeks school -.-**

**Again, thanks for the alerts, faves and reviews :D I always have a huge smile on my face when I read them, and my friends are starting to wonder why... **

**And also thanks for all the rule suggestions! I already have around 170 rules ready, and a half finished one shot ready, waiting to be submitted ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackier Walker**

* * *

Rule #71

Don't wear Superman stuff in front of Steve

(He doesn't like them)

(But he doesn't tell why)

(I have me hypothesis there…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #72

The horror movie 'Dead Silence' is now forever banned. End of the story.

(I watched it with Thor and Loki)

(Thor was screaming like a girl)

(The next day Loki brought an exact copy of Billy, that killer doll in the movie)

(Thor and I both screamed out of the top of our lungs)

(But then we realized that if we scream, out tongue will get cut out from that doll)

(We swore to never leave each other's side until Billy is completely burned to ashes)

oOoOoOo

Rule #73

Don't say the following things during an attack

"Don not panic yet. First we will figure out what it is, and then we will panic"

"Okay, so what's plan A?... Plan B?... Does anybody have a plan?"

"People calm down, just do what I taught you: Drop and the roll"

(And then proceed to do it)

(I was surprised when the new recruits did the same)

"Do I look like someone who knows what the hell is happening?"

"That's only a test. If it is an actual attack, I would have already gone like this: 'AHHH! HELP! HELP US! NO! GET US OUT OF HERE! HELP ME! HELP EVERYONE! AAAHHHHH!'"

"FUCK! I think I shot myself!"

"Quick, sacrifice a virgin!"

(I'll never forget Steves face...)

(But then Clint reminded me that I'm a virgin too...)

"Okay, let's follow the instructions... CRAP, where did I put them?"

(Freaked out some new recruits)

"You know, I didn't sign up for this. I was expecting to be killing my own species which I can name quite a few I want dead"

(Again that got me odd stares)

(Pretty sure they're starting to question my mentality…)

(Tony says I should stop hanging out with Loki, that guy is a really bad influence…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #74

Please make sure that everybody knows when you're going to dress up for a special occasion

(Steve panicked when he saw me with a fake axe being stuck in my back)

oOoOoOo

Rule #75

Don't mention the word 'pregnant' and my name in the same sentence

(Bruce thought I was actually pregnant)

(And didn't told him)

(Couldn't really convince him otherwise since that time I was looking up some baby names)

(What, I just wanted to know what Anthony means…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #76 (by Black Wolf-Dog)

Don't call Fury 'Mad Eye'

(Just between you and me, he secretly likes that)

oOoOoOo

Rule #77 (by Black Wolf-Dog)

Don't start a game of tag

(Tony cheats)

(Thor cheats)

(Loki too)

(The other's doesn't even bother to play along…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #78 (by Black Wolf-Dog)

Don't start a game of Risk

(Loki takes it too literally)

(I'm sure he's already planning the next attack on Earth)

(Makes me wonder why I'm still hanging out with him…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #79

Don't ask 'Why' the whole time. It gets on their nerves.

("Jackie, can you please read those files for me?")

("Why?")

("Because Fury asked you to")

("Why?")

("I don't know ask him")

("Why?")

("Jackie, please, would you stop that?")

("Why?")

("Because it's annoying")

("Why?")

("Would you just take those files and leave?")

("… Why?")

(Yeah I had fun that day)

oOoOoOo

Rule #80

Horror movie nights have been banned

(Steve was more or less forced to watch the SAW saga with me)

(After the third film we decided we had enough)

(Can't say that even Steven had the guts to sleep alone that night)

(So we both stayed on the couch until the sun rise)


	10. Truth or Dare

**Aaaand another One Shot :) It's based on Rule #60 from the guideline to living with the Avengers. Again, English is not my mother tongue therefor there will be grammar and other mistakes in it... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Truth Or Dare

_Rule #60_

_Truth of Dare has been banned_

I don't know what exactly happened.

What I _do_ know is that I was just minding my own business, when suddenly a wild Tony Stark appeared behind the bar counter and used the attack Confusion. I stood there, listened to his rambling. Inside I was like 'Dude, are you drunk because I can't understand a single word' and in a blink of an eye, I was sitting between Natasha and Bruce.

The others were also there, sitting on the floor, forming a circle.

The first thing that came into my mind is that we'll perform black magic and summon a demon who will grant us any wishes. Imagine my disappointment when Tony put an empty wine bottle in the middle of the circle.

I really should stop reading mystery mangas.

"As you can see, I convinced Jay-Jay to participate in our little game" Tony said proudly, using one of my many nicknames I received over the time.

Pfft yeah, more like confused the hell out of me and, used it for his advantage and dragged me here.

And I supposed the little game is 'Truth or Dare'.

Tony grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle spun and spun until it slowed down a little bit and then stopped completely pointing at… Clint.

"Birdy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Clint answered without hesitation.

"Thought so" Tony commented and then looked at Steve, who looked a bit puzzled. He probably have never played 'Truth or Dare' before. "Captain, you have the honor to give our Birdy a dare"

Steve raised both eyebrows, thinking hard. My mind was already thinking of some good dares for the others, such like drinking the toilet water, or put your head into the toilet and then flush it…

Not that I ever had to do the latter one.

"I dare you to confess your undying love to Miss Romanoff in the cheesiest way"

I mentally face palmed myself. That got to be one of the most boring dare I've ever heard. But then again, it's Steve we're talking about. A part of me kind of expected such things.

Clint stood up, walked over to Natasha and then kneeled in front of her, holding her hand. All the time he was speaking in an overdramatic manner. Clint also started to call her his 'Fairy queen', 'Cherry blossom' and other cheesy stuff I'd rather not repeat or else I'm sure I'll have to puke. Or die because of laughing too much.

After Clint's little Shakespeare performance the bottle was spun again.

Steve was our victim this time.

I crossed my finger that he'd pick truth.

He chose dare. Well, that was unexpected.

Clint was the one who gave the dare this time.

"Steve, I dare you to strip off all your clothes and then dance around and sing 'I'm Superman and I'm going to save the word'"

Ouch, that's a mean one. A mean one, but also a good one.

We all looked at Steve exceptional. He had a blank stare. Hm, guess he's chickening out.

"What, too scared to dance around in your birth suit?" Tony taunted with a smirk, obviously trying to provoke him.

Without another word Steve stood up and began to strip. Everyone looked surprised, because we didn't really believed that Steve would go through this dare.

Before I could see Steve completely naked, someone covered my eyes.

"Jackie is still a minor" Natasha explained. No further questions were asked.

"Don't worry Jay-Jay" Tony tried to cheer me up "In a couple of years you're allowed to see this kind of things, but for now, just stay as our holy virgin Mary"

Uh yeah, I'm not the ONLY virgin here…

In the background I could hear how Steve started to sing. Natasha didn't put her hands away until Steve was completely dressed again. He was beet red.

I'm sure in five, six years he'll regret his actions. Or in two weeks. Earliest tomorrow evening.

Without saying another word, Steve spun the bottle. It pointed at Tony.

"Well, give me the best you can offer"

I rolled my eyes. It's Steve's turn again to order a dare. I'm sure it's probably not even going to be a 'real' dare again, just like before with Clint.

"Stark, I dare you to grope Fury's butt"

There was silence in the room.

Steve had a smug smile on his face. He actually looked pretty proud of himself.

"Okay, I think game time is over now, Director Fury wants to see us, so back to work" Clint said and stood up. He sounds like a caretaker talking to a bunch of kindergarten kiddies.

Hm, I wonder if Tony is actually going to grope Fury's ass…

oOoOoOo

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I walked into the rec room "Has anyone seen Tony for the last few days? I can't reach him, Pepper and JARVIS doesn't know where he is either…"

"Well, the last time we saw him was at the Avengers meeting" Clint replied while taking a sip from his coffee.

"That meeting after our little game?"

He nodded but then abruptly stopped drinking his coffee and looked at me with a slightly worried look.

"You don't think he really did go through the dare, did he?"

I shrugged casually and made myself a tea.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he actually did. Though I'd really like to know what Fury did to him that causes him to disappear for so long"

We never did find out what happened, and truthfully we didn't even want to know.

What we do know is that 'Truth or Dare' has been banned.

Spoilsport.

* * *

**BTW, feel free to give me some critics, like what I can do to improve my storied and/or writing styles... xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys Guys did you saw the newest trailer for the TMNT series that is going to come out? I WANT TO WATCH IT NAOOOOO **

**Ahem. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #81

Don't call the Avengers your broes, homies, or buddies

("Steve, bro, how are you?")

(Thor really believed that Steven and I were siblings)

("Thor, between Steve's birth and my birth is a big difference. He could pass as my grandpa")

(That statement made Steve blush a bit)

oOoOoOo

Rule #82

Don't abuse the power of the fast pass in Disneyland

(You just gotta love them!)

(First you pick the ride with the longest waiting line)

(And then you use the fast pass to get quickly to the ride)

(Repeat it like five to six times)

(And then watch and laugh at the angry faces of the people who are still in the waiting line)

oOoOoOo

Rule #83

Shakespeare plays has been banned

("If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss")

(Me pretending to be Romeo out of pure boredom)

(I was really surprised when Loki countered with Juliets text)

("Good, pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotions show in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims hands to touch, and palm his holy palmers kiss")

oOoOoOo

Rule #84

Don't blow bubble gums in front of Thor

(He wanted to know how I did it)

(So I tried to teach him)

(With all his might he tried to blew a bubble)

(Instead he spit it out)

(Right into Natashas face)

oOoOoOo

Rule #85

The phrase 'Challenge accepted' shouldn't be used all too often

(Fury: "Walker, you can't finish the paperwork on its due day")

(Me: "Challenge accepted")

(I did finished the paperwork on the last day)

(Though the… Quality of the work wasn't really… _pleasant_)

(Clint: "I bet my whole IDW comic collection you can't shove more than three peanuts into your nose")

(Me: "Challenge accepted")

oOoOoOo

Rule #86

Intelligence tests aren't allowed anymore

("What color does the yellow car have?")

(Tony: Passed)

(Bruce: Passed duh)

(Thor: Surprisingly passed)

(Clint: … … …)

("Which one of the five choices makes the best comparison? 'Peach' is to 'Hcaep', as 46251 is to 25641; 26451; 12654; 51464 or 15264?")

(That got me some blank stares)

oOoOoOo

Rule #87

People faces squished against a glass aren't to be used as contact photo for your cell phone

(So far I have on from Tony and Clint)

(Still need to get the one from Bruce, Natasha and Steve)

(When Clint called me Thor thought he was trapped in my iPhone)

oOoOoOo

Rule #88

Quoting 'Skulduggery Pleasant' at your own risk!

"Doors are for people with no imagination"

(Me to Fury when he saw me coming from the air shaft)

"We're not retreating, we're advancing in reverse"

"I'm too clever to die, and you're too pretty"

(Tony you old charmer)

"If things go wrong, I'll lead them away. Once it's clear, get back to the car. If you don't see me in five minutes, then I've probably died in a very brave and heroic death. Oh and don't touch the radio- I've got it tuned right there where I want it and I don't want you messing that up"

"It's not that I want you to go, it's just that I don't want you to stay"

(Aw Steve, I love you too)

(Note the sarcasm)

"I'm placing you under arrest for murder, conspiracy to commit murder and, I don't know, possibly littering"

"I love you all, even those I don't particularly don't like. That's you, Loki"

(Me again)

"You say one more thing that sounds like it's ripped from the pages of a really bad gothic romance and I'm out of here, are we clear?"

(Clint was trying to be romantic)

(Natasha wasn't impressed)

(Well, it was fun watching him fail every time)

"I cannot cure stupidity"

"I swear talking to you is like talking to a really good looking and mildly stupid brick wall"

(Yeah, having an argument with Steve can be tiring)

"Sometimes you've got to do what you've got to do, and then sometimes you've just got to run like hell after it's done"

"But I'm really enjoying my retirement. I get to sleep in every day. I do crossword puzzles and eat cake"

(Tony, you're not even in your retirement age)

oOoOoOo

Rule #89

Don't teach the Aesir how to dance the Macarena

(Ugh, I still can't get the image of Volstagg dancing out of my head)

(Fandral lived up that name)

oOoOoOo

Rule #90

Air guitar isn't to be done in front of Thor, Loki and Steve

(They don't see the point in them)

(I didn't see the point in explaining it to them)

(Still do air guitar every chance I get)

* * *

**Ah, good times in Disneyland Paris with the Fast Pass :P xD**

**Ideas are welcome!**


	12. No Bruce, I'm NOT Pregnant

**Eh, kind of done in a rush, but I don't really have anything to do right now. Might go back to it later and rewrite it... so yeah**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

No, I'm NOT Pregnant

_Rule #75_

_Don't mention the word 'pregnant' and my name in the same sentence_

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_„Jackie is WHAT?"_

_„I said, Jackie is _pregnant_"_

_"What… How…"_

_"Believe me or not, Bruce, but I saw her in the lab, looking up some baby names. She looked quite content, if you ask me"_

_"She, she would have told me it, wouldn't she?"_

_"Oh, I don't know mate. I'm sure if you knew it you wouldn't act so… Surprised"_

_"… I'm going to have a talk with her"_

_"You do that, mate, you do that"_

oOoOoOo

Hm…, Jacob; Jacques; Jaden; Jadon... Nah, sounds stupid… Marcellus; Marco; Marcus; Marek… No sounds too… polish… Not that I have anything against Poland…

"JACQUELINE MICHELLE ROSALIE WALKER!"

The sudden loud roar brought me back to Earth. I looked around for the source of the noise, and found Bruce standing on the doorway, panting heavily. He wouldn't have breathing problem if he'd do a bit more sport…

Hang on. Did he just call me by my full name?

Shit.

It usually means I'm in trouble. I quickly searched my mind through about possible things I did to piss Bruce off. Didn't found any though.

Bruce took a deep breath and then asked: "Who's the father?"

…

… …

… … …

The _fuck_?

"Jacqueline, be honest with me." He said. He took a nearby chair and sat down next to me. Bruce took my hand, adopting a fatherly manner. "Who is the father?"

I sat there, dumbstruck.

"If you're asking where my father is, he's in Ja-"

"No, I mean, who is the father of your _child_?"

My jaw dropped down. Pretty sure I must have looked like a goldfish. It didn't help that Bruce looked like he had just broken my heart or something.

"Look, Jackie, I know this has got to be difficult for you. Especially since you're still so young… And we all know that you're not the most responsible person here…" Bruce continued with his speech.

"Bruce," I interrupted him rudely "I know I have the attention span of a goldfish. But really, what are you talking about?"

Bruce looked away and pressed his lips into a thin line, never letting go of my hand.

"Jacqueline, I know that you're pregnant."

It took me few seconds to process the things that he just said. And finally, I understood what he meant, I shouted: "WHAT?"

"And I'd really like to know who the father is, so I can have a small… Chat with him"

I didn't answer. I couldn't.

What in the world gave him the idea that I was _pregnant_?

Me. Pregnant. Me? Please, I have problems with kissing boys, how the hell am I even supposed to have... Sex with a boy and then get pregnant?

Bruce took my silence as that I don't want to tell him who the father is, so he started to randomly guess. "Is it that boy you talked to yesterday after school? Or is it Steve? It can't be, can it? He would never do such things, would he? Oh no, it's _him_" Bruce paled.

I raised an eyebrow that urged him to keep talking.

"… It's Loki, isn't it?"

Silence.

"OH MY GOD BRUCE, ARE YOU TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR _MIND_?"

"SO IT _IS_ LOKI?"

"FOR ODINS SAKE, I'M _NOT_ PREGNANT!"

"BUT TONY SAID YOU WERE!"

"AND YOU _BELIEVE_ HIM?"

That actually shut him up. Which is a good thing, or else I'm sure he would hulk out. And that's the last thing I want.

"Look, Bruce," I started to explain "I don't know what that asshole told you, but I can assure that I'm. Not. Pregnant."

Bruce sighed in relief and leaned back into the chair. He then pointed at the book I was reading.

"Then why are you looking up baby names?"

"I saw it lying here. I was surprised that you had a book with baby names in your lab…"

"Well, it's certainly not mine."

Just then Tony walked into the lab with a knowing smirk. Something in my mind tells me that he has got to do something with the whole 'Oh my gee Jackie is pregnant!' story.

"And Jackie, found some nice baby names? I'd really like to have my book back, you know" He swiftly took the back and swaggered out of the lab and closed the door.

"… TONY YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**BTW, I did a small sketch of how Jackie would look like. It can be found here:**

** . /tumblr_m6135160Z11qi72a4o1_**

**EDIT: some people noted me that the link isn't working... I don't really know how that works with the links on Fanfiction, but anyway, links can be now found on my profile :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**asdfghjkl we have reached hundred rules now :D and another 108 rules are still in storage waiting to be submitted *does happy dance* my goal is to reach 300 and after that I'll see what happens. Maybe I'll make a second part xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule#91

Don't even try Steves cooking

(He can't even cook to save his life)

(I swear that green stuff was moving!)

(Wouldn't surprise me if it starts to attack someone…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #92

Don't try to hack into other people's computer

(I tried)

(I failed)

(I couldn't even get to the desktop)

oOoOoOo

Rule #93

Whoever is responsible for this rule, stop bringing stray animals!

(Dogs are okay)

(But seriously, a horse?)

(And why is there a platypus in the bathtub?)

oOoOoOo

Rule #94 (by Arctic Cheatah)

Following rule #93, don't bring the pets near Loki

(If he supposedly made out with a horse)

(He'll most defiantly make out with other pets)

(I can see the way he's looking at the platypus)

(Help?)

oOoOoOo

Rule #95 (by Arctic Cheatah)

Don't tell Steve, Thor and Loki that 'My Little Pony' is a manly show

("Friendship is the magic, my little pony")

(The song makes them twitch violently)

(But I think that Thor secretly like the show)

(I can hear him humming the song…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #96 (by Arctic Cheatah)

Don't get Hulk drunk and then say 'SMASH'

(We don't want a repeat of what happened the last time)

(I'm still curios how the hell they got him drunk)

(Tony threw up in his Iron Man suit)

(Actually, just don't get anyone drunk)

oOoOoOo

Rule #97 (by Arctic Cheatah)

Don't change Nick Furys ringtone to the Spongebob theme

(Guilty as charged)

(But it's totally worth it!)

(Especially is the Spongebob theme is in a different language!)

(„Oooh wer wohnt in der Ananas ganz tief im Meer?")

oOoOoOo

Rule #98 (by ConsfusedSoAmI)

Don't let Tony watch Anime

(He might the ones that are NOT censored)

(And then he will want to cosplay as them…)

(The cosplaying part might be interesting though…)

(CoughHighschooloftheDeadCough)

oOoOoOo

Rule #99

Don't ask Steve to tell you one of his war stories

(He may seem to be shy)

(But when he tells you a story, he talks like a waterfall)

(I'm not even sure he noticed that I left)

oOoOoOo

Rule #100

Stop tormenting people when they're asleep

(I once fell asleep on the couch)

(And no matter what they did, they couldn't wake me up)

(They put make-up on my face)

(Turned on the volume of the music very loud and placed it next to my ear)

(And even shouted my name)

(Finally when they acted like they were on my funereal I woke up…)

* * *

**anyone can guess which language the spongebob theme was ? xD**

**I remember someone asking how many of the rules I have actually done IRL, sooo here's a list: **

**Rule #7**

**Don't randomly say you want to join Lokis army (sadly my friends aren't such big avengers fan so didn't really get it...)**

**Rule #11**

**Don't walk around with a green face mask on (me and my sis had a small Girls night out, soooo...)**

**ule #13**

**Never stare at someone longer than ten seconds and then say 'I love you' (mostly people just act along..)**

**Rule #17**

**Try to stick to one language while having a conversation with someone (when I don't remember what something is called I just say it in another language...)**

**Rule #18**

**Following rule #17, also try to stick to one language when you're texting someone**

**Rule #36**

**Don't act like Bella from Twilight (we were in the cinema and made fun of the movie)**

**Rule #44**

**Don't give me a permanent marker (I write on every surface I see, all my stuff hsa got atleast one thing written with permanent marerk:P=**

**Rule #47**

**Don't randomly go up to people and ask 'How was the sex?' (you'll get used to it when you're in the same class with me xD)**

**Rule #48**

**The game 'Shoot, shag and marry' has been banned too (fun times, fun times)**

**Rule #60**

**Truth of Dare has been banned (yeah I remember that time where I had to stick my head into the toilet or when a boy danced around naked...)**

**Rule #72**

**The horror movie 'Dead Silence' is now forever banned. End of the story. (seriously, the scariest horror movie I have ever watched. I never really liked dolls, and this movie just made everything worse)**

**Rule #79**

**Don't ask 'Why' the whole time. It gets on their nerves.**

**Rule #82**

**Don't abuse the power of the fast pass in Disneyland (I mean, who doesn't do that?)**

**Rule #85**

**The phrase 'Challenge accepted' shouldn't be used all too often**

**Rule #87**

**People faces squished against a glass aren't to be used as contact photo for your cell phone**

**Rule #100**  
**Stop tormenting people when they're asleep (basically all this stuff I mentioned with the make up and music happened to me)**

**yup that's it... **


	14. Small Sneak Peek

**Lol sorry for spamming you guys with updates these past days xD it's just that yesterday I submitted the the 100th rule aaaaand I think it should be celebrated somehow...**

**And no, it's not a One Shot based on a rule this time. It's a small sneak peek to an Avengers fic I'm currently working on :D I'm just having lots of inspiration and idea lately and well, I thought maybe I should try to write an actual fic with Jackie, a few people has asked me about it...**

**So yeah, it'still under construction, I'm sure that I'll go back and change things before I submit it here on FF (that's if I'm ever going to do that...) **

**Please note that my English is limited, meaning there WILL be lots of grammar mistakes...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker.**

* * *

"… What do you MEAN you don't have the movie 'Avengers?"

"Miss, I'm telling you, there is no such movie called 'Avengers' running in this theatre, or anywhere else!"

"Bull-shit!"

Yep, that's me, currently arguing with a really annoyed ticket seller. I bet he is tired of sitting in this small room, locked up like a cage animal, doing the same things daily: Selling tickets for movies I'm sure he'd also like to watch, but can't because he's got work to do. That's why you shouldn't work in a place where you like to be.

And it's probably not helping that I'm being a real bitch right now.

"Look, dude. I know I'm being bitchy and stubborn and annoying, but you can't expect me to believe that an awesome movie like 'Avengers' isn't RUNNING ANYMORE OR NEVER EXISTED?"

At this point I have already attracted lots of attention from people who was passing by. I could care less right now. All I want is to buy my ticket, get to my seat and finally watch the damn movie. But as you can see, I'm having small trouble with getting my freaking ticket.

I knew I should have made an online reservation. But then again, I didn't know that the sun would shine today. Funny how the weather can change from downpour rain and thunderstorm to summer heat.

"Miss, if you're just here to get me into trouble, then I suggest you to leave now. You're cutting of the waiting line." True enough, lots of people behind me looked really pissed.

I was ready to rip off his head. Good for the ticket seller that I'm not in the mood to get arrested for illegally ripping off people's head.

I sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through my hair. "Fine, okay! I'll leave now! Because there isn't a movie called 'Avengers' and I _totally_ made it up because I have nothing better to do!" I yelled sarcastically and stomped off angrily. Pretty sure it would leave some foot prints on the sidewalk.

This is going to be the worst summer vacation EVER. First my friends are travelling leaving me behind (not that I blame them), and now THIS? Sure, 'Avengers' has been running in the theatre for a quite long time now, but it's a popular movie, so I think it should be still running!

Although I have to say, the guy acted like the move never existed. And honestly, I didn't saw any 'Avengers' poster hanging anywhere. And usually, every wall is just full of them.

… Eh, I'm probably just making things up. And over analyzing things. Like awalys.

I should just go home now and make an online reservation for tomorrow. A shame I couldn't watch it today.

What does the time say? … Half past two. Hm, I don't really want to go home now, there's nothing to do. I'll just take a small walk.

It was a pretty nice day and the streets weren't crowded as usual. A nice change. I'm not fond of crowded places; I get easily annoyed when there are lots of strangers around me. What should I say; I'm not really a people person.

While walking I also looked at the shop windows at the stuff they were selling, with the result that I bumped into someone and landed flat on my on the concrete. My butt didn't got hurt that much, but my nose felts like I just ran into a brick wall.

"I'm sorry, Miss! I wasn't watching where I was going!" a person, defiantly a male, apologized and hold out a hand for me.

With my right hand clutching my nose I took the man's hand with my left one. He had a strong grip and quickly helped me up. He even handed me a tissue even though my nose wasn't bleeding.

"Don't worry, it's not your-" fault. That's what I wanted to say. Didn't finish the sentence though.

Now I know that my eyesight isn't the best (I'm supposed to wear glasses), but it wasn't _so_ bad that I couldn't recognize the person who was standing in front of me.

I opened my mouth, trying to say something, but no words came out. I must look very stupid right now.

The guy before me looked slightly worried and asked: "Miss, is everything alright?"

A big smile plastered over my face. I couldn't contain my… Fangirl feelings anymore. But still, just to make sure that I'm correct and not making a fool out of myself, I asked: "Are you Chris Evans?"

'Chris Evans' looked a bit confused at my question and then responded: "You must be mistaken me for someone else. My name is Steve Rogers."

* * *

**yup, that's it... it's a small extract from Chapter One... **

**Soooooo... maybe tell me what you think about it and I'll submit another set of ten rule? just kidding ;P**


	15. Chapter 15

**GUESS WHO'S GOING TO BE SITTING TOMORROW IN THE WARSAW NATIONAL STADIUM WATCHING GERMAN VS. ITALY HALF FINALE SOCCER GAME**

**Anyway, I received lots of positive reviews and cheers for the small sneak peek into the Avengers fic I'm working on, soooo I was working to continue writing the full fledged story :D I'l upload the first chapter when I finished writing the third one :P And finished the cover...**

**Onto the rules!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #101

Don't ask Loki when he washed his hair the last time

(It's either he's using lots of hair products)

(Or he isn't washing his hair)

(I hope it isn't the latter part…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #102

Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny aren't to be mentioned around Thor and Loki

(They didn't saw the point in those characters)

(I didn't saw the point in explaining it to them)

(Thor still believes that Santa Clause is a pedophile)

oOoOoOo

Rule #103

I'm not allowed to bake ginger bread men anymore

(While the ginger bread men were still in the oven, I turned around and said: "The little men like to be on fire)

(And then proceed to laugh manically)

(Even Loki was slightly creep out)

(Needless to say my mentality was tested)

(I passed)

(Tony couldn't believe it)

(The others enjoyed some ginger bread men)

oOoOoOo

Rule #104

Don't answer questions with 'Yes and no'

("Did you finish your homework?")

("Yes and no")

("Did you study for your finals?")

("Yes and no")

("Did you write that essay?")

("Yes and no")

("Are you in bed already? You should sleep earlier, you have school tomorrow")

("Yes and no")

(What is with Steve worrying about my education?)

oOoOoOo

Rule #105

The hand-in-warm-water-trick isn't allowed anymore

(Loki finds the trick really useful)

(And tested it out)

(On Thor)

(He was never the same again…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #106

'Phineas and Ferb' is now banned too

(Tony wants to be Phineas)

(He says that Bruce could be Ferb)

(I'm Candace!)

(And Clint can be Perry the Platypus!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #107

If you get caught doing something bad, never say "Loki would let me do that"

(Ooh Steve got mad)

(Never heard him cussing so badly)

(I avoided him for the next few days)

oOoOoOo

Rule #108

Bubble wraps are now banned

(Not only can you pop the bubbles)

(You can also use them to wrap something!)

(For example Mjiolnir)

(Thor wasn't amused when he called Mjiolnir and got a wrapped up hammer)

oOoOoOo

Rule #109 (by SilverTongueLoki)

Don't ask Thor if 'Sif and the Warrior Three' is a rock band

(He will bore you and Loki to death)

(Trust me)

(Then Loki will get mad)

(And a mad Loki is not good)

(Again, trust me)

oOoOoOo

Rule #110

Don't send examples of Lokis voice to different agencies

(He received over hundred offers)

(For commercials, audiobooks etc.)

(Damn his voice and that accent)


	16. Chapter 16

**GUYS GUYS REMEMBER THAT SMALL SNEAK PEEK I UPLOADED DAYS AGO? **

**well, the first chapter is up :P The story is called 'One Step Ahead' and can be found on my profile :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #111

Don't make accounts for the Avengers on dating websites

(You have no idea how many requests they got)

(Steve is leading)

(Followed by Thor)

("Hey Thor! Mikky is still waiting for the date you promised her!"

(Gets him every time)

oOoOoOo

Rule #112

The manga 'Matantei Loki Ragnarok' has been banned

(Thor loves the manga)

(While Loki loathes it)

(I find the kid Loki really cute)

(Makes me wonder how Loki was as a child)

(Thor than showed me some portraits of them as children)

(Yup, they were cute kids)

oOoOoOo

Rule #113

Pillow fights aren't allowed anymore

(Big big mess in the hallway)

(We killed a dozens of pillows)

(No one slept well that night)

(Because there weren't any pillows left)

oOoOoOo

Rule #114

Don't go and play psychiatrist

(Especially when everybody thinks I'm the one who needs a psychiatrist)

(Psh, they just don't get my awesome sense of humor)

(I found out that Loki is actually not mad at all)

(He's just Loki)

oOoOoOo

Rule #115

Stop calling Thor Zeus and Loki Hades

(Loki is not even the ruler of the underworld)

(Both of them aren't very fond of the Greek mythology)

oOoOoOo

Rule #116

And no, Cerberus is not Lokis child

oOoOoOo

Rule #117

Don't throw Skittles at Steve and then yell "Taste the rainbow!"

(He didn't taste them)

(Great, I just wasted Skittles)

(And I think I just saw Thor picking them up and eat them…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #118

Pokemon is now banned

(Clint and Tony collect the cards)

(Steve has three or four Pokemon plushy)

(And I'm a sucker for the games)

(Once I start playing it, I won't stop until I finished the main story)

("School? Responsibility? What's that?")

oOoOoOo

Rule #119

Don't steal other people's credit card

(Pepper 'borrowed' Tonys credit card)

(And took me and Natasha on a long shopping spree)

(In Paris)

(Needless to say we spent a lot of money)

(Strangely Tony hasn't notice it yet…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #120

Don't mention Pedobear around Steve

(Pedobear gives him the creeps)

(Well, I can't really blame him on that)

(He wasn't really happy when Tony bought him a giant Pedobear plushy)

(He was even less happy when he saw me cuddle it)

* * *

**Ideas are welcome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Three. day. school. and. then. summer. vacation. must. survive. this.**

**and after that I'm going to Italy *does happy dance***

**BTW, I have made a new tumblr blog, where quotes from movies, tv series, books etc and lyrics parts can be submitted. would be great if yod check it out: iwassurprisedtohearyousay**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #121

"Are you dead?"

(It seems to be asked a lot lately)

(Tony and I saw Thor lying on the couch with eyes closes, so we asked: "Are you dead?")

(Thor: "No I'm sleeping")

(Next up was Clint)

(We didn't even bother to ask him)

(We were preparing his funereal when he walked through the door)

oOoOoOo

Rule #122

"File this under [insert ridiculous name]"

(Clint, file this under 'No one gives a damn')

(File this under 'Who reads those files anyway?')

(File this under 'Dumbledore wouldn't let this happen')

(File this under 'If you ever want to piss off Loki, make sure you have a clear path, a save spot to watch and one hell of a back-up plan, in case things go wrong. Which is most of the time')

oOoOoOo

Rule #123

Stop stealing shopping carts

(So far we have one from WalMart, Carefour and Tesco)

oOoOoOo

Rule #124

Severus Snape shouldn't be mentioned around Loki

(We were watching Harry Potter)

(And when Snape appeared, I pointed at the television and said: "That's you when you're a lot older")

(He didn't appreciated it)

(It was supposed to be a compliment!)

(Snape is an awesome character!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #125

Stop stealing Lokis scarf

(Tony used it to clean off the sweat on his face)

(Steve used it to stop his nose bleeding)

(Natasha used it to clean off the dirt on her gun)

(Hopefully Loki hasn't notice it yet…)

(He is rather fond on the scarf)

oOoOoOo

Rule #126

Don't go around and talk about death

(Again the will have your mentality tested)

(Literally scared the shit out of Bruce)

("Jackie, what are you doing here")

("The stream of death with the restless souls carried me here")

("… Are you feeling not good?")

("I sense the death around me, crawling under my skin, fresh like the morning air")

("Did… Loki do something to you?")

("No Bruce, I have just simply realized the beauty of the death, and yet people are too blind to see it")

oOoOoOo

Rule #127

Don't wake me up before ten

(Tony has to learn it the painful way)

(He still can't walk properly)

(I told him he shouldn't wake me up this early)

(Ten a.m. is still in the middle of the night for me)

oOoOoOo

Rule #128

'The Hangover' has been banned

"Don't touch it. Don't even look at it. Get out. You heard me. Don't look at me either. Yeah! You better walk on!"

"To a night we'll never remember, but the four of us will never forget"

(Yeah, fuck logic)

"Nobody's gonna fuck on you! We're on your side! I hate Godzilla! I hate him too! He destroys cities! Please! This isn't your fault. I'll get you some pants"

(I never got new pants for Loki…)

"Hones it's a long story. All I know is I am so sorry and I promise for as long as we're married I will never ever put you through anything like this again. Can you forgive me?"

(Tony, you and Pepper aren't even married… yet)

oOoOoOo

Rule #129

Don't look around suspiciously and then say "We have a traitor among us"

(Freaked out some new recruits)

(Strangely I'm on the top ten lists of possibly traitors)

(Well, actually it's not surprisingly at all…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #130

Don't invite Haikus about the Avengers

("Oh great green strong beast/How hard is it to control/For you a challenge")

("Hawkeye on the tree/Feelings free like a small bird/You have found your wings")

("During storms and rains/A marvelous thunder strikes/A god has appeared")

(… Yeah I'm horrible at poetries…)

* * *

**Ideas are welcome like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just wanted to say that I won't be able to update the next two weeks, since I'm going to Italy...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #131

Don't give other people stupid hero nicknames

(Since Steve is Captain America)

(Natasha is Admiral Russia)

(Tony is General Switzerland)

(Clint is Baron von Österreich)

(Bruce is Queen Japan)

(And Thor is Lord Norway)

(The countries are randomly picked…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #132

Don't take Thor to a soccer game

(I had tickets for the EM cup in Warsaw)

(And decided to take Thor with me)

(He immediately became a big Sweden fan)

(Well, you know how soccer fans can be)

(He got into a huge fight with other soccer fans)

("Go Thor! Show those bastards what we Sweden fans are made of")

oOoOoOo

Rule #133

Following things shouldn't be done with a stair

-Use a skateboard to slide down the stairs

-Use a mattress to slide down the stairs

-Lie on your stomachs and slide down the stairs

(Just use the stairs like normal people would do)

-Go up the stairs like a dog

(I thought I was alone)

(Until I saw Bruce standing on the top watching me with a strange look)

-Fall _up_ the stairs

(Something that happens to me regularly)

(They don't know how this even can happen)

(Until Clint also fall up the stair)

(I still can't get the image out of my head)

(Maybe we should just get an elevator...)

oOoOoOo

Rule #134

Don't randomly start smiling

(Anything bad that happens will be blamed on you)

oOoOoOo

Rule #135

Don't use Thor for charging up your electronic devices

(It was one night before a trip)

(And there weren't enough chargers to charge all my stuff)

(So I asked Thor to help me)

(Almost got struck by a lightning)

oOoOoOo

Rule #136

Stop playing card games during a meeting

(Tony, Thor, Bruce and I were playing 'Kent' during an Avengers meeting)

(Me and Tony against Thor and Bruce)

(Because we were sitting far apart, the others had to pass the cards around for us)

(The best part was when Tony and I both started to shout 'KENT!' while Fury was showing us a presentation)

(He wasn't pleased to find out that we were playing cards)

(There are still ten different card games we have to play)

oOoOoOo

Rule #137

Following rule #136, also don't practice the roll-a-coin-over-your-fingers trick

(They all wanted to know how I did that)

(So I gave them all a casino coin and told them to practice whenever they can)

(Meeting time= Practice time)

(Fury twitched every time of the sound of a coin falling down)

(At least most of them can roll a coin over their fingers now)

oOoOoOo

Rule #138

Don't start an argument with JARVIS

(You will lose)

(Badly)

(Because JARVIS always has got a valid argument)

(The others were wondering why I even started an argument with an artificial intelligence)

(Don't ask.)

oOoOoOo

Rule #139

Following things are forbidden to be said when someone asks you a question

"No I will not make out with you!"

"No I will not have sex with you!"

(That was me to a new recruit who keeps bugging me with annoying questions)

(Steve automatically turned into the over protective big bro)

(That new recruit doesn't come near me anymore)

"Does this face looks like it cares?"

"Don't ask me how I feel"

"You're asking someone who eats Hot Dogs for 30ct"

"Si si seniorita"

"Oui oui ma Cherie"

(Annoys the hell out of them)

*Gasp* *Slap*

oOoOoOo

Rule #140

Spongebob Squarepants has been banned

(Especially after a certain someone tried to bake a bomb cake)

(Not sure here the cake is now…)

(Hopefully somewhere safe)

* * *

**Regarding to rule 136:**

**Kent, or also called Kemps, is a card game played by four, six, or more people, point is you need a partner. Everybody get three cards, and one card will be passed around, and you can decide whether you want to keep that card or give it away, you can also give another card away. You have a Kent when all the four cards you have are the same, but you have to give your partner a secret sign, so he knows that you have a kent, so he can yell out loudly 'KENT', and then you have to show the other players your card, to proof that you indeed have a KENT and then you and your partner get a point, get new three cards and the game goes on.**

**Sorry if it's explained crappy, but if you want to know how to play it, try google 'Kent cardgame' there a lot better explanations on it**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm baaaaack from my cruise on Costa Favolosa :D Venice and Verona are beautiful cities, though I prefer Venice more, ít was damn hot, aaaand the I spend a lot of money on useless junks. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to update the guideline quickly before I go to bed sleeping :D 'One Step Ahead' will be updated tomorrow when I finished correcting and changing few things ^^ I managed to write another two chapters during the cruise hehe, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #141 (by Old Emerald Eye)

Don't ask Black Widow who married her. Or how he died.

(She went red)

(Did an impressive impression of a goldfish)

(Then started throwing things)

(Clint used me for target practice or the rest of the week)

(Must've struck a nerve)

oOoOoOo

Rule #142

Don't try to pull off a Jack Sparrow

(For example walk around like him)

(Or talk like him)

("And if you did look as stupid as I did, in fact you would look very stupid but in reality wouldn't be stupid at all. So you would be stupidly playing stupid even if you weren't stupid making you incredibly stupid to do such a thing in the first place. So furthermore, if you did look as stupid as I did, you'd be cleverly stupidly unstupid. It's really quite clever you know")

(Me to Loki when he said he isn't so stupid like me)

(Confused the hell out of him)

oOoOoOo

Rule #143

Tongue Twisters are banned

("Send toast to ten stout saints ten tall tents")

("The thirty three thieves thought that they thrilled the throne through Thurday")

("Six sick hicks nick six slick bricks with picks and sticks")

(It's fun to watch the others trying and then biting their tongue)

(Steve is actually pretty good with tongue twister)

(Loki thought that 'Tongue Twister' is another word for French kiss…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #144

Don't mess with their coffees

(I somehow managed to destroy the coffee machine)

(No one was happy)

(They will get cranky if they don't get their morning coffees)

(Needless to say everyone was in a foul mood)

(Well, I'm not really complaining, I'm a tea junkie)

oOoOoOo

Rule #145

Sims has been banned

(For mysterious reason very addictive)

(Thor has got his own 'little Midgardian family')

(It consists of him, Jane and a small boy)

(He makes sure that they are all happy)

(That is just way too cute)

(I usually make a Sim, loc them in a room and watch how they die)

(I'm simply too lazy to take care of them)

oOoOoOo

Rule #146 (by Smiley-Zombie-Studio)

Never have a tea party

(Loki gets disturbingly into it)

(Thor as well)

(Shockingly Natasha too)

(Must be a royalty thing…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #147 (by Ayy Kaim)

When Thor calls Mjiolnir to his hand, he is not using the Force, and I am stop insisting that he is

(I refuse to believe that only the 'worthy' one can use the hammer)

(It has got to do something with the Force)

(And Thor is probably a Jedi…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #148

High School Musical has been banned

(Whenever I hear 'Fabulous', I have to imagine how Loki sings and dance to it)

(And no, 'We're All In This Together' is not going not going to be the Avengers theme song)

oOoOoOo

Rule #149

If Loki is in his Frost Giant form, don't say the following (racist) things

"Nice body painting"

"You're blue! Are you getting enough air to breath? Do you need CPR? Cause I totally don't know how to perform CPR…"

"I see, you took my advice and chilled out a bit. Maybe a bit too much"

"… Feeling blue? Who is the girl?"

(Not funny when you find your feet frozen to the ground…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #150

Don't let the others find you suicide notes

(I always write 'Suicide Note' instead of 'Dear Diary')

(It's really a bad habit)

(The others thought I had serious depression problems)

(One after another came to be and tried to give me pep talk)

(Seriously, I'm not going to kill myself)

(There are still a lot of things I want to do before I die!)

* * *

**about rule #142, I found it in my personal favorite quote list. I'm sure that I got it from a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction, though sadly I don't remember which one, so if someone knows which one it is, please tell me that. And if you think it's better if I just replace that rule with another one, then say so :)**

**Ideas are welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Anyone else excited for tomorrow? Because KH Dream Drop Distance is coming out in Europe :D *does happy dance* So yeah, I fear I will get too distracted by it when I start playing and won't update for a long time, so here another ten rules **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #151

Snow ball fights aren't allowed anymore

(Clint cheats)

(Natasha cheats)

(Loki surprisingly not)

(But he builds a HUGE snow fort)

oOoOoOo

Rule #152

Don't randomly start laughing like a maniac

("Oh that was just me… Practicing my evil… Laughter. I want to grow up to be like you")

(I'll never forget Loki's face…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #153

Remember, not everyone like tackle hugs

(Steve)

(Bruce)

(Coulson)

(Natasha)

(And Fury)

(My question is who in their right mind would willingly hug Fury?)

oOoOoOo

Rule #154

Don't make your own fortune cookies with Loki

(Loki being Loki and me being the slightly crazy teenager agreed that there won't be any good fortunes written in the cookie)

("Avoid at all cost people who are wearing socks. They will bring you bad luck")

(Thor really did avoid everyone who was wearing socks that day)

oOoOoOo

Rule #155

Following rule #154, don't make fortune stars

(Basically they are origami stars)

(Except there are some things written on the strips)

(You ask a question; take out a star, open it and then you have the answer)

(Mostly the answers are just bullshit)

(But it's fun)

oOoOoOo

Rule #156

Look out for LEGO pieces

(I bought the whole LEGO NINJAGO sets and started to build it)

(The pieces were lying around everywhere)

(Steve stepped on every single one of them)

(I'll never forget his scream in agony)

oOoOoOo

Rule #157

LEGO has been banned

(After I found out that they the perfect things to flick at people)

(Tony: "Aren't you a little bit too old to play with LEGO?"

(Me: *Shrugging* "The package says for 9-18 years old, so no, I'm not too old")

oOoOoOo

Rule #158

Don't try to play 'Angry Bird' in real life

(Tony built a huge catapult)

(Thor had the honor to be the angry bird)

(There's now a new landmark next to Loki's)

oOoOoOo

Rule #159

Don't make fun of Loki's name

(I complained that people couldn't give Loki a proper nickname because 'Loki' already kind of sounds like a nickname)

(And trust me, you don't want to know what happens when you call him 'LoLo' or 'Lulu')

(Lately I've been calling him 'Walking Seasalt ice-cream' behind his back)

(If you get my drift…)

(Kingdom Hearts reference)

oOoOoOo

Rule #160

Don't talk about things you'll do in a video game like you'll do it in real life

(Steve's face when he listened to me and Clint talking about 'Call of Duty')

(He can't look at us normal anymore)

* * *

**Ideas are welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so here another ten set of rules :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #161

UNO has been banned

(One of the best card game ever)

(Especially with additional custom rules)

(Such like no asking questions, no cussing and no names mentioning)

(Punishment is to draw three cards)

(Putting a zero card allows you to switch all the cards you have with other players of your choice)

(Tony once had only one card left)

(I started to ask lots of random questions, cussed and said their names)

(Of course with the result that I had to draw LOTS of cards)

(I then simply put a zero card)

(And demanded to switch cards with Tony)

(I won at the end)

oOoOoOo

Rule #162

Don't skip class

(Steve wasn't please to find out that I skipped history)

(He was even less pleased to find out that Loki was the one who found me)

(And literally dragged me back to school)

(Both gave me a lecture)

(Who knew that those two had something in common and cared about my education?)

oOoOoOo

Rule #163

Never suggest that SHIELDs motto should be "You don't have to be an idiot to work here. We'll train you"

(Tony supported the idea)

(So did Loki)

(Surprisingly Fury liked the motto too)

oOoOoOo

Rule #164 (by LunaTheLoneWolf)

Don't ask anyone of the Avengers out on a date

(Even if you mean it as a joke)

(Funny how much different kind of rejections I got…)

(The best one was the excuse that they didn't want to look like a pedophile)

oOoOoOo

Rule #165 (by LunaTheLoneWolf)

Don't joke about going out on a date either

(They will bomb you with lots of questions)

(It's worse than being interrogated)

(Even if you don't tell them who the [un]lucky one is, they will find it out)

(And odds, are before the date even happens, you'll get a phone call saying that he can't come for whatever reason)

(And people wonder why I'm still single and/or never had a boyfriend before…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #166

Before going on a trip with the Avengers, please make sure that you already know with who you're going to share a room

(There were only one two-bed bedroom, and one five-bed bedroom)

(Biggest fight about who's gonna share with who a room)

(Clint wanted to share a room with Natasha)

(Tony said that genius scientist should stay in one room)

(Thor claimed that he can't sleep with another person in the room)

(At the end, Natasha being the most liable person in my opinion decided that girls share a room and the guys should share a room, like on a school trip)

(No one dared to argue with her)

(She's scary when she's annoyed)

oOoOoOo

Rule #167

Be careful when you're in the science lab

(Tony accidently pushed some test tubes with a weird liquid over)

(It spilled over his trousers)

(Bruce said that those liquids were corrosive)

(Tony then looked in real panic and shouted: "MY PENIS")

(I laughed my ass off)

oOoOoOo

Rule #168

Owls aren't allowed to carry out letters

(Tony's idea)

(He got into Harry Potter again)

(Thor liked the idea)

(Me too)

(And surprisingly owls are really liable)

(Just a bit slow…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #169

Always do your homework

(I always plan to do them)

(But then I get distracted by all the cool stuff on the Internet)

(And in the end there's always a pile of homework waiting to be done)

(Now Steve always makes sure that I finish my homework first before I do something else)

oOoOoOo

Rule #170

Don't try to lick your elbow

(I tried)

(Tony tried)

(Thor tried)

(Loki actually did it)

(Still it was kind of gross to watch…)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #171

Following rule #170, also don't try to touch your nose with the tip of your tongue

oOoOoOo

Rule #172

Don't copy people behind their backs and then pretend it wasn't you

(I'm actually pretty good at mimicking Fury)

(It's even better if you're wearing an eye patch)

(And dress yourself in black)

(Bruce says I'm really good at it)

(I should totally start a Hollywood career)

oOoOoOo

Rule #173

Stay inside the building when it's raining

(We were on a field trip in the mountains)

(In the evening a storm visited us)

(I love storms and downpour rains)

(So I went outside only wearing a boxer and a t-shirt)

(Soon joined by Tony and Clint who were wearing the same thing)

(We played Frisbee)

(In the rain)

(The next day we all caught a cold)

oOoOoOo

Rule #174 (by XxxImNotOkayxxX)

Never show the Avengers including Loki Tumblr

(Hello, we Tumblrers are trying to keep a low profile)

(No need for them to check it out)

(And trust me, they don't want to see shippings)

oOoOoOo

Rule #175

Always eat your veggies

(Golden rule when Bruce is sitting by the same table as you)

(He will give you that look when you don't eat your veggies)

(I hate vegetables)

(So does Tony)

oOoOoOo

Rule #176

If you're late for a meeting or completely missed one, don't use the following excuses

"My alarm clock attacked me"

"Someone stole my alarm clock"

"I'm not late, you're all too early"

"There was a meeting?"

(Oh the joy of having a short time memory)

"I'll catch the next one"

(Until now Tony has missed completely 15 meetings)

"I got lost"

(An excuse regularly used by moi)

(Most of them accept it)

(Because they know that I'm directionally challenged)

"Soccer match. German vs England. In no way I'm going to miss that just because there was a meeting"

oOoOoOo

Rule #177 (by ilvecoffee-n-naruotYOUTH)

Don't declare it's a Hug-a-bitch day

(And then hug Loki)

(Or Tony)

(Or Natasha)

oOoOoOo

Rule #178 (by iLvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH)

Don't follow Steve around singing "He's sexy and he knows it"

(Especially don't do that in a low or high pitched voice)

oOoOoOo

Rule #179 (by Insanely-Inspire)

Never go on a joy ride with Loki

(You will… Be an accomplice to a hit and run…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #180 (by Mrs Billy Pratt)

Any form of the name 'Percy Jackson' or anything to do with is now banned

(This one is pretty much self explanatory)

(Thor got mad when he was compared to Jason)

(There's still a large hole in the fourth floor TV)


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC**

* * *

Rule #181 (by Robynmas)

All 'Friday the 13th' movies are officially banned

(The entire team plus Fury, Maria and Loki were persuaded to watch the whole marathon with me)

(Everyone was so absorbed in the movie we didn't knew that Tony snuck off)

(But we did notice when he came back swinging a chain saw and wearing a hockey mask)

(Who knew that Thor and Loki could scream so loud?)

oOoOoOo

Rule #182 (by Robynmas)

Norse mythology jokes are not funny

"Hey Thor, your hammer is missing! Better out on a wedding dress and get it back!"

"So Loki, I hear you have a horse fetish"

"You realized Odin rides his grandson around right?"

"Hey Loki does Sleipnir call you mommy?"

"If Loki is misbehaving we'll just sew his mouth shut again"

oOoOoOo

Rule #183

The 'Things to do at WalMart' list has been banned

-Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store

(Steve wasn't amused to find out what I did with the 50ct he gave me)

-Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field

(It was even better when the workers played along)

-Fill your cart with boxes of condoms, and then watch everyone's jaws drop when you attempt to buy it

-When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream "No, no! It's those voices again!"

-Hold indoor shopping cart races

oOoOoOo

Rule #184

'Avatar the last Airbender' has been banned

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

(Me out of boredom)

(Tony actually did wanted to take me to the Antarctic)

"Don't worry. I hear cowards float"

(Some newbies claimed they didn't knew how to swim)

(So I said that to them)

(Afterwards everyone took swimming lesson)

"Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?"

(Still didn't got kidnapped…)

(Not that I want to get kidnapped or anything)

"I DON'T TAKE CARE WHAT SHE TOLD YOU! YOU HAVE TO TAKE A BATH SOME TIME!"

(A conversation I recently had with Loki about his greasy hair)

"I laugh at gravity all the time. Hahahaha, gravity"

(Again I fell the stair up for the millionth time)

oOoOoOo

Rule #185

I'm not allowed to buy any shoes from CONVERSE anymore

(I have around six pairs lying around)

(My favorite are the one with the bacon and sunny-side-up egg!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #186

Following rule #185, CONVERSE shoes are banned from any SHIELD base

(I convinced everyone to wear CONVERSE shoes for the next few weeks)

(Much to my surprise, they really did that)

(Never seen so many CONVERSE shoes in one room before)

(Some even wore two different shoes!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #187

Stop pretending to be a Pokemon

(Thor is a Pikachu)

(Clint is a Braviary)

(Tony is a Probobass)

(And I'm a Snorlax)

(Because I sleep the whole time and only wake up to get food)

oOoOoOo

Rule #188

I know I've mentioned it before that you shouldn't mimic Jack Sparrow. Same goes for mimicking Elizabeth Swann

(Tony wasn't happy when he found out I burned his alcohol)

oOoOoOo

Rule #189

Don't quote 'Portal' around the new recruits

(It scares the shit out of them)

"Please note that we have added a consequence for failure. Any contact with the chamber floor will result in an 'unsatisfactory' mark on your official testing record, followed by death. Good luck!"

"The Enrichment Center regrets to inform you that this next test is impossible. Make no attempt to solve it."

"Fantastic. You remained resolute and resourceful in an atmosphere of extreme pessimism"

(Steve actually said that while training some new recruits)

"The Enrichment Center is required to remind you that you will be baked, and then there will be cake"

(No one touched the caked from the canteen anymore…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #190

Don't start a food war

(It was Tony's fault!)

(He purposely spilled coffee over my tea!)

(I hate coffee!)


	24. Chapter 24

**whoa, two hundred rules already! Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, faves and suggestions. Without you guys I probably wouldn't have made it this far, so thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #191

Don't throw a fish at someone's face

(It counts as a part of food war…)

(Plus it's gross to have a fish being thrown at your face)

oOoOoOo

Rule #192

'Madagascar' has been banned

"Oh sugar honeyed iced tea!"

"Excuse me. You're biting my butt"

(Clint to Thor)

(I still can't get the image out of my head)

"Don't you shush me!"

"Come on, we are New Yorkers, right? We're tough! We're gritty! We're adaptable! And we are not gonna lay down like a bunch of Lokis!"

(Hehe actually not all of us are New Yorkers)

(Thor is Agardian)

(Natasha is Russian)

(And technically I'm German)

"Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave"

"Cute and cuddly, boys. Cute and cuddly"

"Shush! We are hiding! Be quiet everyone, including me. Shhhh! Who's making that noise again?! Oh, It's me again."

(A wonder the enemies never found us)

(Even though I couldn't stay silent for a minute…)

"The plan worked! I'm very clever! I'm the one, baby! Come on! Time to robot! I am a very clever king. Tok tok tok. I am a super genius. I am robot king of the monkey things. Compute, compute"

(Would you believe me that Tony actually said that and then danced around in his Iron Man suit?)

"Okay dokay. I admit. The plan failed. All is lost! We are all doomed" The Foosas will come back and gobble us with their mouths, because we are all steak!"

(Highly suggested not to say it during an attack)

"I'm telling you, that dude just gives me the heedibajeebies!"

(Afterwards I wasn't allowed to visit the Central Park zoo anymore…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #193

The five seconds rule shouldn't be performed in front of Bruce

(He will give you a lecture about germs on the floor and how it can affect your body)

(But it was my last Oreo cookie!)

(I couldn't just throw it away!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #194

Apple products shouldn't be used or mentioned around Tony

(He calls me and Steve traitors because we're using Apple products)

(Steve has got an iPad and I've got an iPhone)

(Tony has been trying to switch it to StarkPhones and StarkTables)

(Still trying…)

(What should I say; Steve and I are both overprotective over our stuff)

oOoOoOo

Rule #195

Don't throw random birthday parties

(Natasha wasn't amused about the party)

(Especially when no one brought presents)

(Who's idea was it anyway?)

(Oh right, it was mine)

(Hehe)

oOoOoOo

Rule #196

Yu-Gi-Oh has been banned

(Both Anime and cards)

(Someone started to gamble by playing Yu-Gi-Oh cards)

(I joined not too long afterwards)

(Can't say that Steve was impressed with my gamble talent)

(So far I own Clints whole IDW comic collections, Tonys action figure collections and Thors mini Mjiolnir collection)

oOoOoOo

Rule #197

Although Fury doesn't like card games, always carry a stack of cards with you

(Doesn't matter if they are poker cards, Yu-Gi-Oh, UNO or Pokemon cards)

(You'll never know when they will come handy)

oOoOoOo

Rule #198

"Is it me or is it getting hot here?"

(I said that while Loki was interrogated)

(Got some bemused stares)

(Didn't knew Loki could look that perverted)

(That grin turned me on)

oOoOoOo

Rule #199

When caught doing something bad, don't say the following things

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you caught me doing"

(Tony...)

"I do this kind of stuff on a regular basis, you should know that by now"

"It wasn't me, it was my evil clone!"

"It wasn't me! Oh that… Yes, that was me"

"Oh no, it's about the body, isn't it?"

(Clint actually backed away slowly)

"I know you love, I know you do"

(Me when Bruce asked what I was doing)

(Singing Justin Bieber isn't going to get you out of trouble)

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich spreche kein Englisch"

(Only works on people who doesn't speak German)

"Look, a distraction!"

(And then run as fast as you can away)

oOoOoOo

Rule #200

Don't make your own self helping videos

"How to successfully fail every test SHIELD throws at you"

(Clint)

"Living with a super soldier for dummies"

(Me)

"Hello scouts! Welcome to 'Everybody can masturbate'"

(Tony)

"First swing the hammer and then create a thunder"

(Thor)

"Lower your pants and take the magazin into your left hand"

(Fury)


	25. Chapter 25

**Aaaaand another ten rules :) won't be long until we reach 300 :D**

**BTW, the sequel to 'One Step Ahead' is up x)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #201 (by VoidOfDoomCupcake)

"Rub some dirt in it" never was and never will be the answer to any Avengers problem

oOoOoOo

Rule #202

Leave Natasha, Pepper and me alone when we're having the 'time of the month'

(Steve was wondering why women even have it)

(So did Tony)

(And me)

(So Natasha and Pepper took out a picture of the inner structure of a vagina and explained everything in details)

(Now Steve can't look at us females anymore without blushing)

(I still don't get why we have to bleed once a month…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #203

Don't randomly start to yodel

(They thought I have finally lost it)

(Shouldn't have gone to Switzerland with Tony)

oOoOoOo

Rule #204

When you're on the Helicarrier, wear shoes

(Steve didn't like how I was running around in babyblue socks)

(He even liked less when I started to slide down the hallways)

(And crashed right into Fury)

oOoOoOo

Rule #205

Don't overdo it with the nicknames

(A small list of the current nicknames I have)

-JayJay

-Jack

-Jax

-Jacklee

-Jackielein

(I hate this one)

-Jelly

(…)

-Noodle

(Yeah, I'm not even going to comment this one)

-young grasshopper

-sloth

(And many more… just use your imagination)

oOoOoOo

Rule #206

I'm not allowed to take the baggage from the baggage claim anymore

(Everyone was worried when they couldn't find me anymore)

(They weren't amused when they found me sitting on the baggage carousel)

(And waving at every person I saw)

oOoOoOo

Rule #207

When watching a soccer game, don't ask "I'm going to get some beer, who wants some?"

(I was surprised how many people wanted some)

(But then again, it's men we are talking about)

(And a soccer game)

(Too bad I'm not allowed to buy beers)

oOoOoOo

Rule #208

Don't fall asleep during a meeting

(Tony did)

(And I)

(Natasha just pushed me off the chair)

oOoOoOo

Rule #209

If the door is closed, leave it be

(You DON'T want to know what is happening behind a closed door)

(Tony made a mistake by opening the door to Clint's room)

(I believe he's mentally scared for the rest of his life)

oOoOoOo

Rule #210

Don't sneak into other people's bed and say "Wow, what a night" after they wake up

(Scared the shit out of Steve)

(Now he can't look at me in the eyes anymore)

(Well, Loki is _completely_ different story)

(He's got his way to get revenge)

(The next day I woke up with him lying _naked_ next to me, smirking)

(Loki: "You know, for a virgin you were pretty good")

(I'm sure my scream woke up the entire neighbor hood)


	26. Chapter 26

**Is it weird to say that I already started to work on Guideline Part II :P **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #211

Keep your sexist comments for yourself

(I remember how a new recruit said that he thinks it's gross to be pregnant)

(He said that it's like a parasite is growing inside you)

(I told Loki about it)

(I never saw the new recruit again)

(Well, I knew I could count on Loki)

(He knows how it is to carry a child and be a mother)

oOoOoOo

Rule #212 (by JannaKalderash)

Don't let Thor and Loki watch classic Disney

(You know, stuff like 'Dumbo', 'Cinderella' and 'Sleeping Beauty')

(ESPECIALLY not 'Bambi')

(Seriously, we went through three boxes of tissues when Bambi's mom died)

(At least I and Loki did)

(Thor wanted to know where we could get some roasted venison)

(Loki and me T.P'ed his room that night)

oOoOoOo

Rule #213 (by JannaKalderash)

Don't seek Loki out for a fashion advice

(He's more of a fashionist that Lindsay Lohan)

(But he has much better taste so it's trade off…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #214 (by 8fangirl8)

Never show Loki the 'Evil Overload's List'

(He will get too many ideas)

-I will make it quite clear that I do know the meaning of the word 'mercy'… I just choose not to show any

-I will never design and build a sentient computer that is smarter than me

(Tony…)

-I will never utter the sentence "Before I kill, you should know…"

oOoOoOo

Rule #215

If you're making pudding, make sure to leave some for Loki

(He didn't appreciated when he found out I made pudding and didn't left any for him)

(Didn't talked to me for a week)

(It's just pudding!)

oOoOoOo

Ruke #216

Don't burp out loud after you ate something

(It's gross)

(But it was funny when Clint burped out loud and put a hand over his stomach)

(And said: "I think it's a boy")

oOoOoOo

Rule #217

'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' has been banned

(After several hours of lightsable duels)

(Fury had enough)

(Especially when everybody started to quote the series)

"She's learning from Loki"

(Take a wild guess who the meant)

"Listen to me! I am very rich, very powerful individual! Let me go and I can give you money beyond your imagination!"

"How come I'm the one getting caught all the time? It doesn't look good"

"I would kill you both right now if I did not have to drag your bodies"

"I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my allies killed"

(Yeah, don't let me take control over the steering wheel)

"Did you train her not to follow orders?"

(Fury to Natasha after out little training session)

(I laughed hysteric when he said that)

(He didn't knew it was quote from Star Wars)

oOoOoOo

Rule #218

"Loki is … [insert word of choice]"

-a potatobag

-a tomatosalad

-a sausage

-DöödL

-a canopener

(I can't think of any more…)

(Love you too, canopener!)

(Note the sarcasm)

oOoOoOo

Rule #219

Don't form small balls out of bread pieces and use a spoon to test how far they can fly

(It seems like no one cares about the 'No playing with food' rule)

oOoOoOo

Rule #220

Don't get a tattoo without telling the others first

(Steve was thinking something like 'Good girl gone bad' just because I got a tattoo)

(Not that I was ever a good girl)

(He was also surprised how I got a tattoo without the permission of a legal guardian)

(Hehe I have my ways)

(With Loki pretending to be my legal guardian)

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME 8DD**

******Until now, what is/are your favorite rule/s?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #221

Don't make those annoying popping noises

(Especially not during a meeting)

(I did that after every sentence Fury said)

(Soon joined by Tony)

(And then Thor)

oOoOoOo

Rule #222

Don't hide pop-out snakes in the fridge

(A prank I taught Loki)

(He tried it on Thor)

(But when he opened the fridge, the snakes literally attacked him)

(Loki: "Oh, the snakes were supposed to be fake?")

oOoOoOo

Rule #223

Don't play with Tony's newest invention

(Loki found some new handcuffs)

(And well, chained me to him)

(Those handcuffs were Tony' s newest invention and supposedly unbreakable)

(Sadly a true statement)

(Didn't helped when we couldn't find the key…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #224

Don't copy karate moves from movies

(It only looks cool when you actually know karate)

(Meaning that everything Natasha and Clint copy looks cool)

(While the rest are just standing there looking like a bunch of idiots)

oOoOoOo

Rule #225

Russian roulette has been banned

(Thor had a panic attack when he saw Natasha pointing a gun at my head)

(I didn't panic because I thought it was a fake gun)

(Until Natasha confirmed that it was a real one…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #226

Don't test my scare/scream limit

(Tony wanted to see how easily it is to make me scream)

(Out came the butterflies)

(And I screamed)

(And screamed)

(And ran)

(And knocked lots of things over)

oOoOoOo

Rule #227

Don't send out fake Loki's army acceptance letter

("Hello! If you're reading this, you have successfully become a member of Loki's army! Please read the things below carefully to avoid mistakes. Burn the letter afterwards to avoid information leaking. Your king, Loki")

("Frequently asked questions: What's the retirement age?")

("Answer: You probably won't live long enough to have to deal with this problem")

oOoOoOo

Rule #228

Since Steve is tired of hearing people cussing around, he made a list with new phrases we should use

(Ask me if I give a fuck= Of course I'm concerned)

(Who the fuck cares= I wasn't involved with that project)

(Kiss my ass= I don't think you understand)

(Suck my dick= Have a nice day)

(Who the hell died and made you boss?= You want me to take care of this?)

oOoOoOo

Rule #229

Don't do the 'Annoying things to do on an elevator' list

-Stare at another passenger for a while. Then announce in horror: "You're one of them!" And back away slowly

-Say 'DING' at each floor

-Call out "Group hug!" then enforce it

oOoOoOo

Rule #230

Don't listen to music with headphone on

(I tend to turn on the volume to VERY loud)

(Kind of hard to hear what the others are saying…)

(I wonder I'm not deaf yet)


	28. Chapter 28

**GAaaaaaaaaah school is going to start tomorrow =_=; So that means I won't have much time to work on my stories, though i'll try to update as much as I can**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

oOoOoOo

Rule #231 (by Ayy Kaim)

Do not use Mjiolnir as a can opener

(Even if you can't lift it)

(You can still bang cans on the side until they split open)

oOoOoOo

Rule #232

Don't quote 'Ice Age'

"Hey, he's wearing one of those baby thingies"

"Hey, why am I here the poop checker?"

"MOVE, SLOTH"

(Clint to me when I didn't bother to get out of his way)

"Hey, I'm a sloth. I see a tree; eat a leaf, that's my tracking"

(So me…)

(I have a new nickname now)

"Doom on you! Doom on you!"

"Have you noticed the river of lava?"

(Thor, please, how could I NOT?!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #233

Following horror movies has been banned

-One Missed Call

(The best part was that Tony used that song from the movie as his ringtone)

(It went on right after we finished watching the movie)

-Paranormal Activity

(It's actually not scary)

(It's just that lots of parts in the movie are video records)

(And well, it could pretty much happen in real life…)

-Final Destination

-Cabin in the wood

(Thor didn't like it)

(Because there was that on dude who looked a lot likes him)

-The Ring

-Silent Hill

-House Of Wax

(We watched that movie when we went camping)

(Ironically the movie was about people who went camping and got bloody murdered)

oOoOoOo

Rule #234 (by JazzyWolf)

The game 'Call of Duty' is now banned

(Tony, Clint, Loki and Steve played it three days non stop)

(Bruce and Natasha tried to stop them)

(They failed miserably)

(Until Thor showed up and thought it was real)

(He yelled "I'll save you!" and threw his hammer at the TV)

(He looked pretty proud of himself)

(We had to explain it was only a game)

(Tony still sends Thos death glares)

oOoOoOo

Rule #235 (by Chistrpax)

Don't quote 'Transfomers'

"One shall stand, one shall fall"

"Give me your face!"

(Epic when Thor said that to Loki)

"What, did you really think I'd get you a _Porsche_? As your first car?"

(Coulson, that joke wasn't funny at all)

(Funny was when Tony gave me the car key to a Porsche the next day)

"You failed me yet again"

(Only cool when Megatron says it)

(So stop with it, Loki)

"No sacrifice, no victory"

"We're gonna have ten seconds of silence, I'm not gonna talk to you for ten seconds… I'm not talking to you for ten seconds; you have three seconds left… What were you gonna say?"

"Hold on, hold on, I know you're pissed, I know you're pissed, because I tried to kill you. I totally understand. If someone tried to kill ME, I'd be unhappy too. I think that we have an opportunity here to start a new, and develop our relationship, and see where it leads us… Okay?"

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt."

(Fuck you, Loki)

"My God. We came here to find her in the middle of all that?"

"Rich bastards. I used to hate them"

"Years from now on, they're gonna ask us: Where were you when they took over our planet? And we'll say: We just stood by and watched…"

oOoOoOo

Rule #236 (by HedwigGirl)

Do not use the word sex, pussy, dick, or any sex related words around Steve

(Man, do I hate his lecture)

oOoOoOo

Rule #237

Karaoke evenings has been banned

(Steve and Tony are decent singers)

(Natasha can sing as well)

(Thor and Clint not so much…)

oOoOoOo

Rule #238

Prank war spin off

("YOU'VE BEEN LOKI'D!")

(They just don't get it)

(And Loki doesn't appreciate how I abuse his name)

oOoOoOo

Rule #239

The song 'Waving Flag' has been banned

("When I get older, I will be stronger, they call me freedom, just like a waving flag, and then it goes back")

(Annoys the hell out of them)

(Especially when you're hopping around, holding a flag)

oOoOoOo

Rule #240

Test dummies aren't play toys

(Had fun when I stole some test dummies, dressed them up and hung them up the ceilings)

(Thor thought they were real person)

(He still mourns over them and that he couldn't save them)

oOoOoOo


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #241

To al the males: Would you please stop walking around shirtless?

(It's bad enough that I can't stop staring)

(And really, do you also have to walk around in only a towel?!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #242 (by Guest)

Don't watch any Robin Hood movies with Hawkeye

(Not even the Disney version)

(I don't know why though)

(Maybe it's because everyone compares his archery skills with Robin Hood's?)

oOoOoOo

Rule #243 (by Djbirdywantstofly)

Don't release the animals from the cages when you're visiting the zoo

(Thor felt sorry for them being locked up)

(So he released them)

(Me: "Good job, but make sure that Loki doesn't go near them.")

(Thor just gave me a weird stare)

oOoOoOo

Rule #244 (by DiveIntoTheInsanityHeadOn)

Don't walk around in the lab and ask "What does this button do?"

(And when they don't answer, it doesn't mean you can push the button and see what happens)

(Ticks them all off)

oOoOoOo

Rule #245

Don't quote the 'Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy'

"Workers of the Earth… I bring good tidings of peanuts… And BEER."

(The peanuts were for me)

(Tony can have the beer)

"Listen, if you're gonna survive out here, you've gotta know… Where your towel is."

"If there's anything around here more important than my ego, I want it caught and shot now!"

"GO WITH THE HUNCH OF A MAN WHOSE BRAIN IS FUELED BY LEMONS?!"

oOoOoOo

Rule #246 (by redvines_n_wiskey)

Stop yelling at Tony "Elementary, my dear Holmes!" and "I thought you'd be smarter, Sherlock!"

(Okay, so it's only me who says that)

(He gets so mad when he's planning a strategy in battle and I don't follow the plan and do my own plan)

(Tony: "Jackie! Why didn't you go with the plan?")

(Me: "Elementary, my dear Holmes!")

(Afterwards he kept calling me Watson for two weeks straight whenever he could)

oOoOoOo

Rule #247 (by redvine_n_wiskey)

Starkid musicals are banned

-A Very Potter Musical

(Loki liked it, but he won't admit it)

-A Very Potter Sequel

(Loki then decided he can go back in time and stop Thor's life by killing him when they were younger)

(Damn that Time Turner!)

-Starship

(After Tony saw the part where Commander Up said "I can kill with my heart," he says that every time he uses the arch reactor in his chest in battle and in training)

(Steve saw no point in this)

(Thor didn't understand half of what they were talking about in the movie)

-Me and My Dick

(Tony laughed his ass off the entire move)

(So did I)

(Tony and I tricked Steve and Loki to watch it by using the abbreviation for it, M.A.M.D.)

(We told Steve it was a medical documentation, and we told Loki it was an instructional movie for inspiring world rulers)

(After the first ten minutes Steve went red in ten different ways)

(And Loki, if the other Avengers weren't there, he might have killed me)

(Steve and Loki, I'm guessing not big fans)

-A Holy Musical B man

(Tony then declared he wanted a musical about him)

(Steve hated it because it had Superman in it)

(Clint kept mocking Steve about Superman)

(Natasha got bored and left the room)

(Loki saw no point in "Pathetic homo sapiens running around in tights and capes!")

(I then reminded him he also wears a cape, and that shut him up)

(Thor almost broke the DVD player, "I like this movie, ANOTHER!")

(We stopped him just in time before the DVD player would have impacting the floor)

(I don't exactly know why they're banned, but if it is there's a very good reason behind it)

oOoOoOo

Rule #248

The game 'What does this stand for?' has been banned

("What does 'SHIELD' stand for? A) Shit It's Holy Emma's Living Donkey B) Stark Howard Is Emotional Like Dora or C) Silly HD Invention Electronic Loving Devices")

(That got me some funny stares)

("What does 'YMCA' stand for?")

(Steve: "Your Mom's Cute Ass?")

(No one knew how he came up with that one…)

("So, who's up for round two?")

oOoOoOo

Rule #249

Stop comparing peoples last name with your first name, just because 'in case you get married'

(Jacqueline Stark)

(Jacqueline Rogers)

(Jacqueline Banner)

(Natasha Barton)

(Doesn't sound bad at all)

oOoOoOo

Rule #250

Songs from the Spongebob series are forbidden to be sang

("I'm a goof goober yeah. You're a goofy goober yeah. We're all goofy goobers yeah. Goofy goofy goober yeah.")

(Gets on their nerves)

(Loki: "I'm not a goofy goober!")

("F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea")

(And then Loki began to sang Plankton's part)

("Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along")

(Lost count of all the guitars I destroyed while I sang the song)


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #251

When you have a cold, STAY IN BED

(We don't want everybody running around with a cold)

oOoOoOo

Rule #252

Don't attempt to do your home- or paperwork when you have a fever

(My handwriting goes from unreadable to a wavy line)

(Again, Fury wasn't pleased with my work)

(Well, excuse me if he pushed me to the paperwork)

oOoOoOo

Rule #253

Stop saying that Loki sits like a whore

(But he really does!)

(Why does he have to open his legs so wide?)

(I don't believe his excuse that it's because of too much horse riding!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #254

When swimming, stop dunking people's head into the water

(Tony)

(It's not funny)

(Especially when I didn't take a deep breath of air before!)

(Steve almost had a heart attack)

oOoOoOo

Rule #255

The song 'Weekend Whip' has been banned

(Like seriously, I've been watching way too much LEGO Ninjago)

("We just jump back, kick back, whip around and spin, and then we jump back to it again. Ninja GO, Ninja GO, come on come on do the weekend whip")

(Don't even try to do a Spinjitsu)

(Anyway, I want to be an invisible ninja when I grow up!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #256

Backwards talk not should you

(That hate they and them annoys it)

(Said just you what understand to trying them watch to funny it's but)

(Backwards talking in master the is Loki)

oOoOoOo

Rule #257

The card game 'Man Over Board' has been banned

(It all started with Sims 2 for DS)

(Then I started to play 'Man Over Board' IRL)

(And sometime later we played the card game on a ship and pushed people over the plank)

oOoOoOo

Rule #258

Think before you plan to do a cannonball into the water

(I mean who in their right mind would do a cannonball into the bathtub?)

(Wonder how Clint's fractured fabulous ass is doing right now...)

oOoOoOo

Rule #259

"I ate Dean"

(Wizards of Waverly Place)

(Most effective way to get someone's attention)

(If they ignore you and you are tired of repeating yourself for many times)

(Just say: "I ate Dean")

(Their reaction: "You what?!")

(And the repeat what you actually wanted to say)

oOoOoOo

Rule #260

Please do me a favor and don't randomly show up at my school

(I'm totally okay with when it's Clint or Natasha or Bruce)

(The others, just stay at home)

(Tony appears in his Iron Man suit like a diva)

(Thor, well, he shows disrespect to the teachers)

(Steve and Loki just attract lots of female attentsion)

(Which usually ends up with me being annoyed by them)


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker. **

* * *

oOoOoOo

Rule #261

I'm not allowed to hold sleepover parties anymore

(Natasha and I tend to stay up until VERY late)

(We planned to go to sleep at two a.m.)

(But then Natasha found the Wii game 'Just Dance 3')

(Needless to say, we stayed up until six a.m. dancing)

(The others couldn't get any sleep)

oOoOoOo

Rule #262

Helium has been banned from the base

(Oh my God Loki's voice!)

(One of the best blackmail stuff ever)

oOoOoOo

Rule #263

Don't make your own parody songs

("I hopped on to the Helicarrier at NYC  
With a gun in my cardigan  
Welcome on board with Nick Fury  
Why does he only have one eye?  
Visiting Loki in his cell not for the first time  
Look he's not here, where the hell could he be?  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so lazy  
My tummy is feeling kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when Bruce Banner finally hulked out  
And Tony Stark suited up  
And Tony Stark suited up  
And Tony Stark suited up

So Rogers did the same  
He changed his clothes  
Captain America here  
Phil Coulson is like 'Yeah,  
please sign my trading cards'  
And Thor he disappeared  
Natasha is fighting Clint Barton  
Yeah, it's a party on the Helicarrier  
Yeah, it's a party on the Helicarrier")

(I think it's pretty obvious which song I used…)

(I caught Clint humming the lyrics that day!)

(He denies it though...)

oOoOoOo

Rule #264

Don't assume that Loki can ice skate, just because he's a Frost Giant

(Hilarious when he was holding onto the railing the whole time)

(More hilarious when he felt down and couldn't get up)

(I learned how to skate backwards!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #265

Don't stick a Canada flag on Steve's back when he's not looking

oOoOoOo

Rule #266

Don't judge a TV series by its title

(Steve forbade me to watch 'Sex and the City')

(I have to sneak to Pepper every time to watch it now)

oOoOoOo

Rule #267

Make sure you pick the right person to have the honey-and-bee-talk

(Steve goes red before he even says something)

(Natasha and Clint just walk away wordlessly)

(Thor gives you that blank stare)

(Fury gives you that _hard_ blank stare)

(Tony: "If a guy buys you clothes, it usually means that he wants to be the one to take them off from you")

(Not sure what I'm supposed to do with that piece of information...)

(Bruce is the best choice)

oOoOoOo

Rule #268

Don't place a box in the corner of a room and then ask "Does anyone hear that ticking noise coming from the box?"

(The Helicarrier was at lockdown for six hours)

oOoOoOo

Rule #269

Don't leave cookies lying around

(How I managed to put cookies in the Iron Man suit is beyond Tony)

(Fun times when I had cookies in the same jeans pocket as my iPhone)

(I sat on them)

(And when I took it out, there were cookie crumbles on iPeanut)

("Oooh, phone cookies!")

oOoOoOo

Rule #270

Fake mustaches has been banned

(Had fun running around with a mustache for a whole week)

(Their stares during a meeting when I was explaining something)

(Tony said I actually looked intelligent with that mustache)

* * *

**So, lately I've been thinking about doing an ask blog for this guideline, like, where readers can ask the avengers plus Loki, Jackie and maybe Peter questions they always wanted to ask, and it will responded with a drawing... **

**It's just an idea that has been in my head for a quite a while, and I was wondering what you guys think of the idea. Would be great if you'd tell me that :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**So, 'One Step Aside' won't be updated this week and maybe next week, because I'll be in Germany by friday and I haven't finish typing the next chapter yet... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #271

Bumper stickers has been banned

(The Iron Man suit has one where it says 'I've got you ironed out')

(On Captain America's shield it says 'Don't steal. The government hates competition')

oOoOoOo

Rule #272

Final Fantasy games has been banned

(Thor didn't appreciated that Lightning's Eidolon's name is Odin)

(I compared Loki to Rufus ShinRa)

(And Clint to a Chocobo)

(Bruce was ready to hulk out when I kept quoting LOVELESS in his presence)

("Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess/ We seek in thus, and take to the sky/ Ripples form on water's surface/ The wandering soul knows no rest")

oOoOoOo

Rule #273

Don't make paper doll version of the Avengers and then rip them apart while laughing like a maniac

(It scared them)

(I had to take another mentality test)

(I passed, like always)

oOoOoOo

Rule #274

Studio Ghilbi movies has been banned

(Loki wanted to have his own moving castle)

(Thor wanted to find Laputa)

(I want to be neighbor with Totoro!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #275

Stop using the word 'legal' and 'illegal' for everything you're doing

("Steve, Tony illegally bit me!")

("I'm legally eating my hot dog")

("Stop staring at me illegally!")

oOoOoOo

Rule #276 (by Mitelia)

BBC Sherlock has been banned

"I'm Jackie Walker, the world only consulting detective. I'm not going to go into detail about how I do what I do because chances are you won't understand. If you've got a problem that you want me to solve, than contact me. Interesting cases only please."

"I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research."

(Good ol' Loki)

"Sorry, gotta dash, I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary."

"Your deodorant told me that."

(Steve's look when I said that)

(He still won't admit that he ate my cupcake!)

"Dear God. What is it like in your funny little brain? It must be boring!"

(Tony when he tried to teach me science)

"Shut up, everybody, shut up! Don't move, don't speak, don't breath, I'm trying to think. You, face the other way, you're putting me off."

"Jackie, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street."

oOoOoOo

Rule #277

Don't bring a metal detector to the base and call it 'Dumbass detector'

(It didn't went on when I was near Tony)

(Or Thor)

(But it went on when I was near Fury)

(I lost it there)

(*Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep*)

oOoOoOo

Rule #278

I'm not allowed to take Clint's arrow and play Armor anymore.

(Boy, was he mad when he couldn't find them)

(And he didn't appreciate that they were painted pink)

oOoOoOo

Rule #279

"I see London, I see France, I see you're not wearing underpants!"

(Funny how everyone starts to check if they are wearing underpants or not)

(Gross when Tony said: "Damn, how did you know that?")

oOoOoOo

Rule #280

Don't make your own 'How to' instructions

("How to take care of Loki")

("How to sneak food into a meeting")

("How to drink like a professional")

("How to successfully fail another mission")

* * *

**Questions you want to ask them? Go here on on tumblr: asktheavengersguideline :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

Rule #282 (by flamingbunnies)

No more board games

(They take it way too serious)

(And I hate how Steve would buy all the houses and hotels in monopoly)

(He insisted to finish the game)

(We sat there straight twelve hours until he finally won)

oOoOoOo

Rule #283 (by Christapax)

Never tell Tony that he can't do something or that something is impossible

(He will find a way to prove you wrong)

(Like that one time when we watched Pixar 'Up' and I told him it's not possible that a house could fly up in the air with balloons attached to it)

(The next day I woke up in a small house)

(High up in the sky)

oOoOoOo

Rule #284 (by Christapax)

The Avengers are not to be referred to as 'Tourists that have come to battle'

(And Loki is not a famous sightseeing place)

oOoOoOo

Rule #285

Don't put condoms on door knobs

(Loki's idea not mine!)

(Okay, it was mine)

(Loki found it and asked me what it was)

(Too embarrassed to explain to him what the condom was for I just lamely explained that it's for keeping the door knobs clean by putting it over)

(I didn't know he was really going to do that!)

(I'll never forget the shriek Fury let out)

oOoOoOo

Rule #286

Don't give Steve's drawing mustaches

(He hates that)

(And it ruins his beautiful drawings)

oOoOoOo

Rule #287

Tony and I aren't allowed to put Mentos into Cola and then leave it there to explode

(Steve thought we were under attack when his Cola suddenly exploded)

(He wasn't amused to find out that it was only a small prank)

oOoOoOo

Rule #288

Don't play mother and daughter with Pepper

(Pepper: "Young lady, you are grounded 'till menopause")

(Of course I had to ask: "Yours or mine?")

(Pepper rocks!)

(She responded with: "Tony's")

(His face was priceless)

oOoOoOo

Rule# 289 (by xc wings)

Don't use 'Dora the Explorer' to teach Thor about Midgardian life

(Just don't.)

oOoOoOo

Rule #290 (by xc wings)

Spinning in a big chair and saying 'I've been expecting you' in an ominous voice whenever someone walks in is not acceptable

(It's even funnier when you have a Chihuahua or a cat in your lap)

(I can totally imagine Fury doing that)

* * *

**Ask the Avengers Guideline!: **

**ask box is currently closed because of all the questions I still have to answer... Feel free to look through the answered questions though :P**


	34. Chapter 34

Rule #291

I'm not allowed to go to carpet shops with Loki anymore

(The day before we were watching Aladin)

(He wanted to know if you could buy a flying carpet)

(There weren't any)

(So he decided to use magic to make them fly)

(Carpet races are fun!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #291

Following shows has been banned

-The Fairly Oddparents

(Thor has been asking me if had fairly oddparents)

(He was disappointed when I said no)

-Kim Possible

(I've been singing that song whenever I see Natasha)

-Adventure of The Gummi Bears

(You know what, I'm not even going to explain this one)

-The Pink Panther

(Both old and new one)

(I was tempted to out Steve into a pink panther costume)

-Tom and Jerry

(Steve was surprised by all the violence they had in this serie)

-Darkwing Dark

oOoOoOo

Rule #292

If quoting Ice Age has been forbidden, the same goes for the sequels

"Hey, can you guys slow down a little? I'm dying here! … It was just a figure of speech!"

(The still left me there lying around)

"Yep, tomorrow's the day the scary vulture said we're all going die."

"I just did something involuntary… and messy"

(Well, at least I admitted it!)

"Congratulations. You're now an idiot in two languages"

(Tony to me when he saw my failed science test)

"Parents, please do not leave your children unattended. All unattended children will be eaten"

(Not a good idea to day that during an emergency)

(All the glares Loki received from the parents)

"Come on, he can't be that stupid. Although I have been wrong before"

oOoOoOo

Rule #293

Hello Kitty has been banned from the Helicarrier

(All the rooms had Hello Kitty bedcovers and sheets)

(There was a Hello Kitty charger)

(Some Agents used Hello Kitty headphones for communicating)

oOoOoOo

Rule #294

Rubix cube has been banned

(It seems like I'm the only one who needs a whole month to finish a Rubix cube)

(Even Thor could do it in a whole day!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #295

Don't randomly smack someone

(Cint: "Why did you smacked me?")

(Me: "It was a smacking moment and I just felt like it")

oOoOoOo

Rule #296

I'm not allowed to go to Venice and buy masks anymore

(My room is filled with those masks)

(They are all so pretty!)

(But it's scary if you're inside the room with lights off)

(It feels like they are staring at you)

oOoOoOo

Rule #297

Don't attempt to talk like Donald Duck

(Again, they will question your sanity)

(Steve can actually do that!)

(I was impressed)

oOoOoOo

Rule #298

Baby food has been banned

(NOOOOOOO!)

(I NEED MY BABY FOOD!)

oOoOoOo

Rule #299

We're not allowed to form our own 'Avengers Host Club'

(After several hours of watching 'Ouran High School Host Club')

(Tony decided that we should make our own)

(Tony wanted to be Tamaki)

(Thor and Loki had to be the twins)

(Steve became Haruhi because of various reasons)

(I'm Honey-Senpai!)

oOoOoOo

And finally, Rule #300

Follow the rules

(Or don't)

(Let's face it)

(No one will do that)


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker**

* * *

It was a normal day in Stark's Tower.

The sun was shining, the streets were filled with people walking in a fast pace. Pepper was doing her work, while Tony was distracting her more or less.

I was sitting on the big black comfy leather couch in Tony's penthouse, furiously typing something on my laptop. Every few seconds I have to push my glasses back, because it kept slipping off from my nose.

Yes, I finally went to the doctor to get my eyes checked and got glasses right afterwards. But next week I'll start wearing contacts because it's really hard to actually find a pair of glasses that fits me perfectly.

"Can you tone down that typing sound?" Tony called from the other side of the room "It's really annoying and old-fashioned."

I rolled my eyes at the 'old-fashioned' remark and yelled back: "Well, some people don't have JARVIS, who does the whole work for you."

"I know. I real shame, right?"

Not bothering to answer that, I read through the document a last time and finally dared to press the print option. Shaking my now sore hands, I patiently waited for the printer to start working.

Which it never did.

Too lazy to actually get up and check why it's not working, I shouted: "Tony, your printer isn't working!"

"What printer?" He asked sarcastically.

"That on in the corner, next to the plant that looks like the flesh-eating plant from Sims 2 Education Career?" You know, the cow-like plant, that already ate three Sim of mine?

"Oh, that one. It hasn't been used for the last three years. It's just there for decoration. Printers are so old-fashioned now." Tony said.

One more comment about old fashioned stuff and I will throw my laptop at him.

The billionaire playboy sauntered over to me and looked over my shoulders to see what I just wanted to print out.

"Guideline to living with the Avengers…" He mumbled under his breath.

I explained lamely: "Yeah, Fury forced me to do this, after the missing-lamb-prank I did with Loki…"

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. "If you want to print it out, I believe you have to go somewhere else."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I went back to the document, ready to save it. Instead of the World Document file, my desktop was now completely blue, and I couldn't move the arrow anymore.

"What the hell…" I muttered. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, that's the newest security wall I developed in case someone tries to hack into my system, which I highly doubt they would." Tony told me.

"And why is it in my laptop now?" I asked worriedly.

"Uh, maybe it's because you tried to connect your laptop with the printer there and JARVIS saw it as a threat?"

An animated Iron-Man appeared on the blue screen now. It raised his right hand. An energy ball started to form there, and then he shot it out. Confetti were flying now, with the text 'Give it up'. And then the screen turned black.

I presses the power button repeatedly, but my laptop didn't turn on again.

Tony patted my head and said: "Give it up, JayJay, your laptop is dead. It's a pretty good security wall, isn't i?"

"Tony, I don't care about my laptop. Fact is the GUIDELINE I worked on for the last three months was on it and now I can't use my laptop anymore!" I was completely hysteric now. Fury is definitely going to let me redo the whole thing, being the asshole he is.

"At least you saved a copy on a USB stick." Iron-Man shrugged off the problem.

I chewed my lower lip and remained silent.

"… You made a safety copy, didn't you?" He dared to ask.

I meekly shook my head. Nope no, I didn't. How was I supposed to know that something like this would happen? And now I have to do the whole guideline AGAIN.

I cannot even believe my luck. If I didn't know it better, I would say that Tony purposely did that just to see me suffer. Yeah, that's the explanation for it.

I hate living with the Avengers.

...

Nah, just kidding.

* * *

**Hint hint for sequel :P**

**Wow, I really can't believe I managed to submit 300 hundred rules and few one shots. A big THANK YOU to all my loyal readers who alerted, favorited, reviewed and took their time to read this, THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**Really, without you guys I wouldn't have made it so far. Thank you so much for your rule idea, for your encouraging reviews and for those people who kept asking me whether there was an actual story for Jackie, withtout you guys I wouldn't have started writing 'One Step Ahead' and 'One Step Aside'.So again, THANK YOU.**

**I started to work on the sequel a looong time ago, and hopefully it will submitted next week. **

**Can't make any promises though because Pokemon black and white 2 just came out today and I'm getting my copy on monday... Yeah, you get it :P**


End file.
